Harry Potter and Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Harry Potter's life is flipped us-side-down by the spirit of Hogwarts once the spirit is kicked out of Britain. However, Japan is in need of a school due to their odd tradition of passing knowledge down in the family. Not only is Harry the headmaster of a school but now there are gods talking to him! (NOTICE: I don't own characters nor Karakura town; the spirit is flch1cks123's)
1. Birth of Lady Mana

I have permission to have a story with a similar start to Harry Potter, fifth year headmaster. I only plan on using the part of the first chapter and only the first chapter. It will be, eventually, placed in Japan.

**The Birth Of Lady Mana**

"When I was woken today, I didn't know who or what had caused me to wake. I reconnected to myself, and looked over the information that has been stored within my walls. I was dismayed to find how much things had changed since my creation. My priorities were twofold. I had to cleanse the castle of the Ministry's corruption, and I had to appoint a Headmaster who would make the changes necessary to return Hogwarts to its former glory."

"The type of person I thought able to do this had to have several characteristics, and so I developed a list of requirements for my potential Headmaster or Headmistress. Those requirements included someone who would be willing to work with all of the houses equally; someone with compassion, able to empathize with the plights of others, and yet not let that get in the way of doing what needs to be done. They needed to be powerful enough to hold the wards, and they needed to be able to stand up to any opposition, even the Ministry, if it was required. I also wanted someone who was willing to change things, but also willing to keep some of the old traditions. They needed to be flexible and willing to work with all sorts of people, species, and creatures. Do you understand what sort of person I was looking for?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied, "And I think that you've got the right sort of requirements if you're looking for someone who will make drastic, but fair, changes."

"Exactly, Harry!" exclaimed Hogwarts in delight. "Well, I went through the professors' files first with those requirements firmly in mind, but was disappointed to find that no one would be able to meet them; most couldn't even meet half of them!"

"Really?" questioned Harry, startled. "I would have thought that McGonagall or Flitwick would fit the bill perfectly."

"They were the best candidates among the staff," agreed Hogwarts with sorrow in her voice. "Unfortunately, they are too set in their ways, and they both have several other things against them. McGonagall is slightly prejudiced against Slytherin, though she tries not to let it show or affect her actions, and Flitwick would be unwilling to stand up to the Ministry, rightly fearing that they would take out their wrath upon his Goblin brothers. It is also a sad fact that many would not listen to him because of his mixed heritage. It was then that I moved on to the students. I started with the seventh years and, when I didn't find any candidates there, continued working my way down through the years hoping to find someone who would meet all of the requirements."

"The students?" gasped Harry in shock, "Why would you choose a student as a Headmaster?"

"Because," Hogwarts replied amiably. "It's what is needed. More than an adult, more than anything, the school needs someone, _anyone _willing to clean things up. If anyone is in a position to judge what this school needs, it is I. However, I have to admit that the founders never saw this happening. They didn't realize that my psyche would develop enough to look past the fact that a Head was needed. They didn't think I would decide that a certain _type _of Head was needed and, that being the case, assumed that I would choose the Deputy Head as the next in the 'line of succession,' so to speak. If the Deputy wasn't able to take over the school, one of the other teachers would surely do. I suppose they also assumed that the students would all be too immature to do the job properly, and for good reason. Luckily, there are a few who are mature enough to handle it. The fail-safe, in case _none _of my residents were suitable, was that the school building would be put in the control of the current government, while the diamond, which really are what make up the soul of Hogwarts, would be transported elsewhere and begin to create a new school."

Harry had no idea what to say to this. Hogwarts revert to the Ministry's control and no longer be Hogwarts? Unthinkable! There must be something he could do to help?

"Lady Hogwarts," said Harry. He was nervous, but there _had _to be something he could do! "Is there anything I can do to help? Please, I don't want you to have to leave and start over!"

"Thank you Harry," Hogwarts was pleased with his offer. "I have something you can help me with; you'll understand in a moment."

Harry was relieved that there was something he'd be able to do. He smiled brightly and happily replied, "Yes ma'am!"

She continued, "I made it through the seventh years, but could not find anybody who met the requirements. So, I moved on to the sixth year students. Again, I couldn't find anybody; I was starting to get worried. Any younger than fifth year and it was likely that they wouldn't have the maturity to handle the position of Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts. Also, I doubt that even the most mature first years would go along with the idea of being the head of a school they'd only been attending for a few months," she added with amusement. Harry snickered at the idea of one of the younger years being asked to become Head of Hogwarts. He could just see the look on their faces!

"Thankfully," said Hogwarts with relief evident in the tone of her voice, "I was able to find someone among the fifth years. They fit all of my requirements. I think they could probably handle it on their own, but it would be a struggle. In fact, I think I'm going to insist that they ask for help from other people and share the burden. I think they'll be the best Head the school has ever seen!"

Harry perked up. "Who is it?" Suddenly, Harry remembered that she said there was something he could help her with. "Oh! I bet it's Hermione! Do you want me to be on the committee to help her?"

Hogwarts shook her head at how clueless he was. "No, Harry, it's not Hermione. It's you. Harry, I want you to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I sincerely believe that you are perfect for the position!"

"What?" Harry asked faintly as he slumped into his chair.

"Harry," soothed the school. "You are my candidate for the Headmaster position." She could see that Harry was starting to recover from his shock, so she hurried on. "I know you're surprised, so let me explain my reasoning."

Harry forcibly kept himself from protesting, instead nodding his head. He figured listening was the least he could do before he refused outright_._

"You have saved the school numerous times; you're willing to break the rules in defense of others. You don't fight unless provoked; if you _are _provoked, you're willing to finish it. You are a halfblood from a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, but were raised with muggles.

You get along with almost everybody; you obviously care about people and easily forgive them when they show they are truly sorry. When the Ministry-appointed professor proved inadequate, you began teaching your peers, even when the Ministry made it illegal. You're powerful, you'll work hard when you think it's worth it, and you're willing to stand up for what you believe in even when it seems like the whole world is calling you a liar. You are friends with a house-elf and you try to treat everyone equally. Best of all, several portraits in the library have heard you speaking insistently with your friends about the changes you feel must be made, as they would make Hogwarts better and safer for the students."

Hogwarts finished her recital of Harry's file to a thoroughly blushing Harry. She was also relieved to see that he no longer looked like he was going to refuse her proposition immediately. "Do you understand now, Harry, why I thought you would be perfect?" she questioned gently.

"But… I didn't do any of those things alone!" Harry stuttered in protest. "I had loads of help from my friends!"

"Yes," said Hogwarts. "And you'll still be doing this with 'loads of help' from others; the only difference is that, in this case, you will always be the one making the final decisions. But, then again," she added slyly, "Isn't that the way it's always been?"

"But Madame Hogwarts," called Harry in desperation. "I can't even manage my own life! How can you suggest that I try to run a school like Hogwarts on top of that? And what about my own classes? What will I do to graduate if I am going to be busy running the school? And have you even thought about how absurd it is for me to be graduating from a school I'm in charge of?"

At the moment he said this Lucius Malfoy stormed into the room and glared at the Hat spitefully. "Lady Hogwarts, I am declaring exert number 189 of Hogwarts Charter. We want you out of this school immediately. You have an hour to leave the grounds."

Harry looked to Lady Hogwarts with worry. "_Alistair, we have a problem." _Lady Hogwarts looked through her memories and found that Harry had enough money to build her anew and that Japan had major need of a wizarding school. "_Never mind. My friend please inform Harry to __have Dobby __pack his bags and meet me at the gate. Tell him that I am an enchanted doll formed like a human. Best of luck, ole friend!"_ Lady Hogwarts- now christened Mana- speed back to her body and called Winky the house elf to get her a cloak.

Harry on the other hand was surprised to hear the actual hat give him the Lady's instructions, "Harry, the Lady has asked you to have Dobby pack your belongings and meet her physical representation, an enchanted human doll, at the school gates. Best wishes to you, Lad." Harry exited the office to obey the Lady and called out, "Dobby!"

A loud pop later and a threadbare, pillowcase dressed elf appeared, "Yes, great Harry Potter, sir? May Dobby be of aid?" The elf was about three feet tall and seemed to have a natural skin tone somewhere between a greenish, gray and a pale cream color. Harry knelt and hugged the house elf close with fear of of the school being ruined. "Dobby has missed you too, Harry Sir. But Dobby thought that Harry Sir needed something?"

Harry stood back up and wiped his tears, "Lady Hogwarts told me to ask you to pack my belongings and meet both of us at the school gates. But I don't know where the school gates are. Your old master told Lady Hogwarts that he was ordering Exert 189 of the Hogwarts Charter, what does that mean?" Harry grew more worried when Dobby teared up too.

Taking a deep breath Dobby began, "Dobby is afraid that the great Harry Potter is no longer safe here," looking back and forth Dobby grabbed Harry and aparated to Harry's dorm room and quickly used magic to begin packing. "Dobby is afraid that Exert 189 is the decree saying that the parent of a student can tell the Lady to leave. Lady now has a new name, Dobby feels sad that the Lady is going so Dobby is quitting Dobby's job to go with Harry Sir and Great Lady School. Hold onto Dobby's hand and we will meet the Lady at the gate."

Harry reached out his hand and soon found himself outside a gate with someone in a rich green robe holding a rich red robe out to him. "Glad you could get away, Headmaster Harry of Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane in Japan. But first we should go to Gringotts to get the money in all fifteen of your vaults settled. Dobby, if you please after he has the robe on." Harry realized that they were waiting on him and pulled on the robe and noticed two more hidden under it. The robe shrunk to fit him by the time he seen Griphook standing in front of him.

Harry was relieved to see Griphook since he knew him. "May your enemies be bloodied as you pass, Goblin soldier." he turn to Lady Mana with a questioning look. He didn't know why she said that but before he could question her Grip hook cackled. The sound caught Harry by surprise since it seemed to be filled with a sadistic glee. Looking at Griphook he noticed a strange gleam in his eyes and decided he would never tell a goblin anything similar to the words she spoke.

Griphook replied, "And may your wealth multiply greatly, Lady. May I ask what you need? I assume you have important business in order to aparate here with a house elf. No?" Harry was looking at Griphook when Lady Mana pulled down her hood and seen the shock written across Griphook's face. "My Lady... Have they kicked you out...? If they have then I fear for the wizarding world's safety, most certainly the children and their safety out of all of them. And who is the boy beside you?"

Harry glanced at Lady Mana before deciding to talk as the headmaster. Taking off his own hood he smiled at Griphook. "Good evening, Griphook. The woman behind me has told me that I am going to be headmaster of a school in Japan and that I have fifteen vaults of gold to fund it. I would like to speak with someone who controls access to my vaults, a financial planner, someone who knows about the types of classes around the world and someone who knows about Japan's Wizarding world, please." Griphook looked startled that he was chosen as headmaster but decided he wasn't joking. He motioned them toward a conference room and left once they were seated.

Lady Mana turned to Harry and started drilling goblin etiquette into his head. "Harry, I want you to know how to be polite to the goblins so I will drill you while we wait. If you ever want something done in the best way with the best quality you need to use etiquette to earn their respect. I told Griphook, as you called him, 'May your enemies be bloodied as you pass, Goblin soldier.' Goblins are a race of warriors so anything that seems to praise their skill tends to be seen as respectful. I called him a goblin soldier since he didn't have a ranking badge. These are the ranking badges."

There was two rows of four pictures. The first picture depicted a goblin in an office doing paperwork. The second one had a goblin tending to owls, third was a goblin with a statistics chart. In the second row was a big goblin in front of a group of goblins, next was a goblin in a filling room full of records. The last row only had two pictures, a nurse goblin and a bigger than usual goblin with a fancy desk, suit, and wearing headgear. There was another picture that was bigger under the second row that had a picture of a king goblin.

"First picture, first row has the second rank known as the eighth rank, so someone wearing this symbol would be greeted as upper goblin soldier, the one with owls is the seventh ranked and would be greeted as messenger goblin. The goblin with a chart is sixth rank and called accountant goblin, the goblin in front of other goblins is fifth rank and Manager goblin. The goblins in the filling room is forth ranked and called the records goblin, the next is the healer goblin and after that is the lord goblin. Lastly is the goblin king of Britain. Are you with me?" Harry nodded since it seemed fairly simple to him.

"Good! Next thing you should know is that British Goblins love money and saying something like what Griphook said to a goblin while giving him a galleon can help gain respect and favor." at this moment an accountant goblin, manager goblin, records goblin and a lord goblin stepped into the room with puzzlement, it seemed, about what Lady Mana was doing here. Harry decided to try to greet them after Lady Mana.

"May your battle scars show true, accountant goblin, manager goblin, records goblin, and goblin lord." The group of goblins looked at him and stared as if thinking about whether or not he was serious. The goblin lord broke the growing tension by laughing and speaking to his fellow goblins who nodded to him afterward. The goblin turned to Harry and nodded before he sat down. "... I need help according to Lady Mana who was once Lady Hogwarts. She says that she made me headmaster and that we are starting a school in Japan. I would be grateful if you helped me settle any business that needs tending to and I am willing to pay extra if the 'fifteen vaults' the Lady mentioned are real. I would also appreciate it if I was taught how to manage a school and if I was told of anything extra that might help."

"Well met, Harry Potter. I am glad that there is still one wizard who respects us goblin today. Griphook went to get a message to Japan to get a house elf here and to the Sorcerer Supreme who will hopefully come meet you. The Sorcerer Supreme is actually Merlin's mind and soul sealed inside of a gem installed in a puppet. He goes by Jack to prevent people from realizing that he is still alive but he is goblin friend so he will have no problem taking a liking to you. I know that there might be a problem with the ministry so we need you to try on a certain ring. It is the Potter Lord Ring and it will decide if you are emancipated by law." Another goblin walked in holding a velvety box with a soft padding inside that held a ring with a similar design to the Gryffindor banner in Hogwarts. It showed a lion holding a wand in one paw and a sword in the other.

Harry looked to Lady Mana who nodded encouragingly before reaching for the ring. "Here goes nothing." Harry gently lifted the ring from the cushion and held it in his palm. He looked at the goblins and realized that being a Lord's ring wearing it might come with work. "If I am right I will have responsibilities if the ring chooses to emancipate me. I trust that there will be someone who is willing to explain if that happens?" the goblin Lord nodded politely and Harry sighed as he gently slide the ring onto his hand.

The ring started to glow brightly as Harry heard a voice in his head. _Your__ greatest strength __i__s __your__ ability to feel _love_, despite having a miserable childhood of neglect. __You are__ extremely loyal to and protective of __your__ loved ones, and that love w__ill allow you __to overcome Voldemort. __You are__ perfectly prepared to put __your__ friends' needs and best interests first. The amount of trust that __you place__ into __your__ friends __is strong__. __The closeness that __you feel__ for many __i__s great enough for __you__ to behave violently should any of them get harmed. __You are__ an extremely brave, loyal, and selfless person who possesses tremendous strength of character. __You are__ also very strong-willed and unafraid to stand up for __your__self. __You have__ an unusually strong sense of __your__self and __your__ morals. _

_You have__ never sought power, and would be content with a normal life, when the situation required __you__ to step up, such as when __you__, Ron and Hermione discovered Voldemort and Quirrell's attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone, or __your__ time as teacher/leader of Dumbledore's Army, __you__ h__ave__ shown not-inconsiderable leadership abilities, to the __point that__you are__ a better leader than __than Dumbledore__ as __you__ never sought power for __your__self but simply had to assume the mantle of leadership due to circumstances beyond __your__ control and found in the process that __you do__ it well. __I see you__ as someone who is struggling to do the right thing, who is not without faults, who acts impetuously as you would expect someone of __your__ age to act, but who is ultimately a very loyal person, and a very very courageous person. __You have__ qualities that I admire most I would say __you__are__ a good role model. That doesn't mean that __you are__ saintly, but then frankly, who is? But I see enough __of your __inner life, the workings of his mind in the books to know that __you are__ ultimately human, struggling to do the right thing, which I think is admirable. _

_I __declare Harry James Potter as the Potter Lord!_ Harry woke up on the floor as if he had been having a seizure and noticed that Dobby was histerical. "DOBBY MUST HELP MASTER POTTER! LET DOBBY THROUGH YOU STUPID RING! DOBBY DOESN'T WANT THE GREAT HARRY POTTER TO BE HURT AND YOU IS HURTING HIM! WWAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Wha? Harry Sir! Is Harry alright? Does Harry need Dobby to get a doctor? Lady School! Help Dobby tend to Harry Sir!" Harry was trying to talk to Dobby but with his constant ramblings he decided to clamp his hand over his mouth.

Dobby looked him in the eye before pulling him close and hugging him causing him to begin bawling. Harry had forgotten about the ring and so had Dobby but Lady Mana and the goblins noticed that the ring had changed to fit his finger and that the ring now had a rich red background. Harry eventually decided that calming words were needed for his friend and started whispering to him in an attempt to calm him down. However, since he heard screaming from the room the goblin king, Ragnarok had rushed inside and witnessed Harry's love for his house elf. Ragnarok decided to wait, watch, and judge Harry and see if he truly cared as much as he looked.

Soon there was only low whimpers coming from Dobby and Harry turned to Lady Mana, "We need a handkerchief for him." She nodded before conjuring a big cloth and giving it to Harry, he, in turn, gave it to Dobby and gently admonished him. "Dobby, its going to be okay. The ring was just talking to me and she was being polite. If you worry so much about me I might have to buy you a bunch of calming droughts to help you keep calm. I'm fine, if you want you can search me and-EEPP!"

The goblins began to snicker since the house elf had stolen Harry's clothes and was searching him inch by inch as he was given permission to do. Harry was in the meanwhile blushing to the roots of his hair and stuttering horridly. "DOBBY! NOT HERE, WE ARE IN PUBLIC!" Ragnarok gave a hearty laugh at the boy's dilemma causing the goblins in the room to stand and go into a soldier's attention pose. Harry upon seeing him quickly greeted him, "Hel-lo, maay your en-enemies be blood-ied as _you_ pass, _Goblin King?_" once Harry said his tittle Dobby quickly spelled his clothes back on before transfiguring them into formal wear. Turning to the king he bowed low and stayed there.

Harry figuring that Dobby's example was the best to follow also bowed low and stayed there after glancing to make sure that he was in the same position. Most of the goblins twitched thinking that he must have been raised as a muggle before Ragnarok strode purposely up to Harry and lifted him up. "I love that fact that you are trying to be respectful but you are going a bit far. Yes, your Dobby is doing the same thing but house elves tend to try to be highly respectful in general and cannot often be swayed from their ways. And yes, I know you were raised by muggles but not even they do something like that in this day and age." Harry tried to keep his attention on the goblin instead of the pair of ravens who seemed intelligent as they watched and listened. "- And I must praise you effort to act as such, young man. Since your are guest _and _polite I will grant you an audience at this very moment to plead for what you need. You may begin."

Harry knew that he had to tread lightly so he began by telling the Goblin King, Ragnarok, what happened at Hogwarts. "... and that is what has happened thus far. I realize that I need capable teachers and that asking a goblin for help is best but I want to ask that Griphook be my Account Manager since I know him. Other than that I am willing to pay more than usual for help finding teachers, staff and spells that would aid in building a school in Japan along with a way to locate students as they experience accidental magic. If possible I think it would also be good to have a group of staff to go to the homes during the accidents from muggleborns to explain. I want a good school that may be ranked in the top ten in the world. Plus having a list of possible classes to choose from would be beneficial to the students if there are more options with more experience, like Warding. I know that your people are smarter than the pureblood wizards so I am asking you to help. I await your advice."

Ragnarok carefully eyed Harry and upon realizing that Japan was an area out of freedom for goblins he decided to pay house elves and wizards from around the world to make his school. Thinking on it more he decided to speak with Harry about how he thinks house elves should be treated. "Harry, why don't you abuse Dobby like a pureblood would? Why is so special about house elves?" Harry reeled back in a mixture of anger and suspicion while glaring at the goblin king.

"_Don't you ever suggest that he should be a slave again," _the room started to shake and soon shook more and more violently as he continued his rant. _"Dobby is my friend and I'll never let anyone abuse him. I was often treated as a house elf myself by my muggle family. No one should ever be a slave and if you dare to insist that I treat him as such I will start a riot centered around the bank. Am I clear?"_ The shaking grew quickly into a crescendo before Dobby hugged Harry and sobbed tears of relief of both of their freedom knowing that neither of them would have to act as slaves again.

Harry blinked as if he had been hypnotized and looked at Dobby as he held him close. Ragnarok clapped his hands with pride confusing both Harry and Dobby. Lady Mana seemed to understand and clapped too startling the other goblins into clapping. "I am mighty sure that your ancestors would be proud of you, Harry. I asked you such because I plan to send ten of my more unruly goblins with you to Japan. In Japan, House elves are seen as holy and Goblins take the place of house elves. Thus, the goblins would belong to you as a punishment of their misdeeds. I just wanted to know that you would not abuse them as the British Purebloods abuse house elves, I found that you are the most trusted of my reasonable thoughts. Please forgive me for making you think I hate house elves, Lord Potter."

Harry and Dobby continued to hug each other as Harry nodded in understanding. He looked Ragnarok in the eye and told the truth as he seen it. "I forgive you, you just wanted to make sure that they would be treated well. Next time you plan to surprise me as such I ask that you let me know within ten days so that I might not react as badly. Please forgive me as well since I shouldn't have reacted as such."

Ragnarok seemed to be ashamed of resorting to such tactics to determine if his people would be safe with Harry and quickly wrote a note. Harry noticed that one of the ravens took off and disappeared mid-flight. This startled him but Lady Mana gently grabbed and squeezed his shoulder to stop him from informing the others. He reluctantly noticed the owl that came in to deliver Ragnarok's letter was big and bulky. It took off with a hoot called to the raven who cawed back a greeting.

Harry was surprised when nobody else noticed the owl and looked at Lady Mana to ask her. _"Harry, as a spirit in a stone I am your familiar. That is why I notice the raven, who is servant to Odin, the King of the Norse Gods who rule this land. If you tell others of him he might not be pleased."_

Harry realized that the raven was holy and nodded to the bird who nodded back. "Master Harry!" Dobby whispered with excitement. "Dobby sees the Raven! Harry sir is so lucky, Dobby will follow Sir everywhere since Harry sir is favored!"

He was surprised when the other raven reappeared and both of them glided down to land in front of the goblin king. Everyone quietened upon seeing the birds until Harry asked the birds, "Sorry, Holy ones, for being rude. Do you want me to get you some water and owl treats? I'm sure Hedwig won't mind and I'll buy her a special treat for sharing."

The ravens flew over to land on Harry's shoulders and cawed at him while one held out a letter. "Is this for me? Thank you, I'm sure your not used to being used for delivery so I'll take the two of you to buy you treats from Magical Menagerie and as thanks for delivering this to me I'll try to buy you both a ribbon that you like to wear if you want me to. I just ask that you give me time to settle my accounts-" Harry seen Dobby reach into his rags and pull out five galleons that he placed in Harry's hand.

"Dobby wants to pay since Dobby is grateful to be allowed to see Holy Ravens too. Dobby thinks Harry has enough to pay for a few boxes of treats with five galleons." Harry smiled and gently patted Dobby's head. Turning to Ragnarok he was about to ask to be excused.

"Harry, I think everyone in the room is willing to let you go buy them treats so you might as well read the letter, in case it is about going to Japan, and leave to get them their treats and toys. Agreed your Highness?" Lady Mana smiled at Harry while Ragnarok nodded once curtly.

"Holy Ravens of Odin, I ask for permission to read the letter aloud before we leave. May I?" The two ravens neatly and lovingly nibbled on his ear. "Thank you for your affection. Now for the letter:

_Dear Harry James Potter of the Noble And Ancient House Of Potter,_

_ My Name is Ren Yamashita, Head Priestess of the Karakura Town Shinto Temple and Practitioner of Witchcraft. I Have been informed by the Japanese goddess, Asyn of Wisdom and Learning, that we are to allow you to hire people to build a School for Witches, Wizards, and other magical beings to learn under our temple._

_ I have already started the goblins that serve our Shinto temple on clearing a place in the basement and tunneling a room to have the school building in. We will help interview teachers that our Goddess has suggested and we will send you the results of each interview so you and your associates may chose a proper teacher for each class. We will start with the basic classes and will need to have a list of all the classes by the end of the month. We have been told to make a dorm for a few who wish to reside at your school, however we have been told to suggest after school learning for those going to muggle school and to have collage like setting for older magicals who have been through all the necessary family training and muggle school._

_Sincerely,_

_Ren Yamashita"_

Harry looked around and seen looks of awe from the goblins, tearful joy from Dobby, and serene pride from Lady Mana. He himself felt as if he was privileged. "I must truly thank you for delivering this, I'll try to buy you both a box of your favorite treats. Lady Mana, please help them start planing the classes so we can do as the priestess asked. If the goblins are willing to do such, that is."

The goblins assertively nodded with Lady Mana. Harry looked at the ravens to make sure that they were on his shoulder good before a goblin gave him a cloak. "This will hide your identity, no matter the spell used to reveal it. I suggest that you leave the founder's cloaks with Lady Mana so that they aren't stolen."

"Thank you, sir goblin. I'll return it upon my arrival back into the bank." Harry nodded to the goblin before turning and starting the trek to the highest level. He seemed to be lost when Griphook came upon him and recognized the cloak.

"Harry, this way. I'll lead you to the entryway so you can gather what you need." Harry quickly thanked him as he lead him to the foyer. He raised the hood and calmly walked out of the door and as he looked up he noticed that there wasn't many people around.

Walking down the street he looked at everything closer and found the store that Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, came from. Walking inside with the ravens he searched for the treats area. When the two birds flew off he decided to follow them. He walked in the general direction that the holy birds went and found them playing with a bird toy. They seemed fine with sharing it and when Harry went to get two they screeched at him. He understood them and placed the second one back on the rack. They flew over to the counter and Harry realized they might know somewhere else to get treats.

"Hello, I'd like to buy this treat for my owl. How much does it cost?" Harry asked the store clerk as he walked up to the counter. The store clerk looked at him and merely traded his Galleon for ten sickles. "Thanks."

Harry walked out with the ravens hovering along side him before they flew over and landed on a sign: Eeylops Owl Emporium. Harry walked over to the store and knowing that he might need to buy the school some messenger owls decided to look around on business too. Walking into the store he ducked as both ravens darted inside and flew to the treats section before flying back with three bags of both of their treats. Harry chuckled before he heard a gasp from the counter. The two ravens flew with the treats to the young girl before cawing in an innocent manner.

"Dear me! I'll ask the shop owner to give you a discount and explain that you are treating the eyes of Odin. He will understand." She walked into the back of the store while the ravens looked at each other before racing back and grabbing two of each kind they had on the counter. They arrived back just in time to startle the shop owner. They both cawed questioningly at him as he gaped at them.

"I'll Let you pay one-forth the regular price. How much do you plan to spend on them? Oh? Ten sickles and four galleons? Let's see..." the man read the prices on both bags and found them to be expensive. "I'll let you pay everything you have for twenty-five of each which would make you be paying one-twentieth the price. I'll allow it since the are holy and hardly ever visit just anyone. Plus since I have been graced with seeing them I find it a blessing to know you. If you ever need anything, let me know!" Harry was about to leave when the both pecked his ear and pointed out their feet.

The store owner understood the meaning of their behavior and waited for an explanation. "Please pardon me, I'm starting a school called Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane in Karakura town, Japan. I think I'll need owls for the school, do you think you can help me figure out how many I'll need since it will be the only school in a very over-populated area? I've been told that they out-number us four to one and I'll need to compensate for that. Plus it will also be like a muggle college taking in anyone ages ten and up." The store owner seemed to realize that Harry was serious when the ravens bobbed their heads up and down as if confirming what was said.

"Of course I can! I'll even help you get your owls to your school if you want me to, I'll just need your name." Harry almost blanched until he realized that he was his own guardian.

"Please send them to the Guardian of Harry Potter. I'll pay you once my accounts are settled, but please wait to send me any for a while seeing that we will have to build the school first." The man gaped at him as he quickly wrote it down and wrote his own name on a paper.

"Mail me once you are ready for the owls." Harry nodded to the man as he worried about how the ravens would carry their treats. He looked up when a small trunk that would fit everything inside was placed in front of him. "I'm assuming that you worry that they won't be able to carry their treats? I'm giving them this trunk as a thanks for visiting but you might want to carry it so that nobody notices them. Good luck with your school!"

Harry waved as he walked out the door and headed towards Gringotts with the raven's trunk in hand. He looked in windows as he walked to the bank, he noticed a new broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and thought about having teams for quidditch as an extra activity. He decided to talk to the goblins about making an arena for the sport after he got back. He looked up again and found himself in front of Gringotts. Entering he found Griphook waiting for him.

"Hello, please follow me. We have settled the classes but we wasn't sure if we should add other activities or not seeing as they aren't really all that educational. But we have agreed to talk to you about it and see what you think." Harry nodded to him as they re-entered the conference room to find that Ragnarok was still there. "Your Highness, Lord Potter has returned." Griphook sat down to the right of Lady Mana and Harry sat to her left.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. I think that any extra activities that pertain to magic could be added, like quidditch if possible. Does anyone else have any ideas?" Harry turned to Lady Mana since the goblins did the same. "Did everyone come up with a list?" Lady Mana pulled out a list of classes and possible activities and handed them to him.

_**List of Extra Curricular Clubs**_

_Medical club-(gives treatment to magicals, wounded/abandon children, wounded/abandon animals, wounded/abandon magical beings, wounded/abandon magical creatures, and authority figures of Japan. [The wounded/abandon will not have to pay except for volunteering somehow or helping to keep the place clean. The pay rates will be based on income levels, ability to volunteer, and if they are willing to help others who are in need of medical attention get to the medical club.])_

_Potions club-(makes potions for medical club, magicals, and other Japanese medical facilities.)_

_Flying club-(to learn how to fly brooms in case of emergencies.)_

_Enchanting club-(to make amulets, charms and other useful everyday items for anyone and special ordered items for magicals who have graduated, who are traveling to hazardous places, or that are approved by the head member and the Heads of each part of school involved.)_

_Potion Ingredients Gathering club-(to gather for sell and for potions club.)_

_Children Assistance Program-(helps children who have been abandon find good homes and teaches them things they will need to know about as they grow older. The children will be asked to help clean things, cook for the school, and to go to school once old enough. If they chose not to go to school they have the options of home schooling or independent studies. If they don't cook they have the options of planing health meals or helping to shop for the best quality produce. If they don't clean things they will have the options of finding the best cleaning supplies, making sure that the cleaning supplies are plentifully in stock or buying the cleaning supplies.)_

_Creature Assistance Program-(helps care for hurt/abandon/mistreated animals, magical creatures and magical beasts. Will coordinate with the sells club to advertise the sell of each pet to a good home.)_

_Sells club- (to sell potions, medical care, pets and enchanted items to anyone and potions ingredients and magical creatures & pets to magicals.)"_

"I think that this is a good list but maybe we could also add a club to teach muggle-borns and muggle-raised children about the traditions of the magical world in Japan and the surrounding countries. That way they won't mess up like I did." Lady Mana clasp her hands together with a tender smile, knowing, just as the goblins did, that he didn't want anyone to mess up as bad as he did when he first arrived at Hogwarts.

Dobby, who Harry just noticed hadn't been there upon his return, clapped his hands with excitement. Lady Mana failed to hold in a mild chuckle at the sight of the tearful joy radiating from the small, loyal friend of her headmaster. "I think we can allow that, it would also be good if we had a part of that club to explain magic to the parents of the children at the first sight of accidental magic. That may make the parents more willing to send them to learn magic after they grow of age. They would have sent their children to Hogwarts if they had help with the problems that came from the magic when needed, so we should add a part to help parents too. Does anyone have any more ideas on this club?"

Everyone shook their heads and Lady Mana moved onto the next topic. "We need a school Motto and a reason for the motto. It can't be connected to Harry and it might be good if it had a spiritual connection. We will need a reason for the motto and it needs to be connected to learning. Yes Dobby?" Everyone had been watching him jump up and down with his hand raised high in the air until he was called on.

"Dobby thinks that 'Nothing is true, Everything is permitted' would be a good motto. Mana will be a place of learning that should encourage students to explore their powers and abilities since Mana will be a safe and structured place. Plus Dobby knows that things shouldn't be taken at a face value. What does Headmaster Harry, Lady Mana, and Goblin folk think of Dobby's idea?" Dobby was eager to know if his idea had merit and while the motto was decided by the founder everyone in the room knew that Harry would take everyone's thoughts on the matter into consideration.

Harry hugged Dobby firmly, "I think your idea is brilliant! I also want to hear everyone else tell their opinion of your idea, alright?" Dobby nodded with enthusiasm as he awkwardly hugged Harry back since he didn't have a long history of hugging people. "Lady Mana, since the motto will represent you I believe your consideration is the most important."

Lady Mana hummed in thought, "I believe that it will fit if we will allow testing of spells and potions to be done by creative students with supervision. Otherwise the decision is left to you." Harry Looked to the goblins to ask but they nodded one by one to agree with what Lady Mana said.

"Alright, now we should look around in different countries so we have diverse teachers. For the teachers who aren't already in Japan we will pay them more to teach but how much more? I know that we should base it on a percentage of how much the Japanese teachers are taught but I don't know the average pay rate for teachers. Does anyone have an idea of how much to pay the Japanese teachers since we will have to start with the native's payment prices first?" Harry asked everyone but suddenly an owl wearing battle armor flew into the room through a magic window that appeared in mid air. It flew over to Harry and held out a letter.

"I suppose that letter is for me, do you want me to ask Dobby to go buy you some owl treats and water? I'd hate to be rude to the messenger of anyone who is willing to help me get the school off the ground. King Ragnarok, I ask that we have three owl perches placed in here with a water bowl and owl treats for visiting messengers. I am willing to pay for the owl perches and owl supplies but I feel guilty that there have been three messengers who have come without being properly greeted." The goblins were surprised at the sight of the battle owl but seeing as Harry just felt bad about not having anything to give the owl he didn't notice the looks of shock radiating from the goblins and Dobby.

"Griphook, Please give Dobby the money from Harry's account to buy what he suggested and several extra galleons from my private vault to pay for entertainment for our avian visitors. If possible ask Dobby to get the best toys from Magical Menagerie and the snacks and supplies from Eeylops Owl Emporium. Get enough money from Harry's account to buy several types of treats since the owls might not like one kind as much as another. Dobby, please follow Griphook and once you have the money go buy five owl stands with food and water bowl attachments and five types of owl treats. Oh! Don't forget a toy rack attachment for three of the stands!" Griphook grabbed Dobby and raced from the room, eager to help treat the owl of Asyn, the Japanese Minor Shinto Goddess of Wisdom and Learning. Harry nodded in thanks to Ragnarok before turning to the battle owl.

"I'm not sure if you should be wearing that armor, are you hot or over heated?" The owl shook its head no to Harry's question, "Oh, I was about to worry! I don't like to be hot and over worked myself so I thought I'd ask just in case you wanted me to remove it. Now, I must ask that you stay to grab a treat since I'm probably the reason you was sent here, it is the least I can do for such a hard worker like yourself. In the meantime you can land on my shoulder so you don't have to get tired of flapping your wings while I read your letter." The owl let him take the letter while it tried to gently settle onto his shoulder without cutting him up too much.

"It says:

_Dear Harry James Potter of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter,_

_ My name is Asyn, the Japanese Minor Shinto Goddess of Wisdom and Learning and I want to thank you for starting a year around school in my homelands. I also wanted to inform you that I am willing to bless your school due to the visions I have had of the diverse classes and activities you are planing for your school. I have also looked at your past and I have seen many trials and tribulations that you have over come to make you into a wonderful person._

_ I and two other Japanese gods are willing to make the temple that your school will be under our residence for many reasons. I will list our names and reasons next. Other than us gods being at the temple I have seen that you will have other visiting gods and goddesses who visit your school. I suggest having the goblins who will be sent with you act as aids to keeping those residences clean and for gathering offerings from the student body and placing the offerings in the shrine rooms set asside for each god and goddess. _

_ I, Asyn, will want to live at your school since you are starting a school for my minority people of my homeland. No one from another country cares about my people since they believe they place too much responsibility onto me and the other gods. In fact my people have been abandon by other allies several times and since I know that you seem to have a true heart of gold-or as I say 'a heart of diamond encased in gold'- you will not willingly abandon my people for any reason that is not justified. _

_ Utdona, the Japanese Minor Goddess of Work is most certainly happy with you. I have told her that I see you paying House elves to work at your school in any form. She was surprised but seeing as she created the first house elf she was able to look into the memories of Dobby, your faithful friend. She wept with joy at the knowledge that not everyone in Britain abuses her favored people and has decided to bless your school with her power and presence._

_ Kyius, the Japanese Higher God of Success was contacted by both me and Utdona to plead for your case. He told me to place my visions of how much work you have done in the past and will do in the near future into a holy pensieve to view them at his pleasure. He has seen that you rarely depend upon the gods for help and that you tend to work very hard at what you believe in. He, Utdona and I will live at your school most of the time._

_ For visiting gods and goddesses of Japan we have the following for similar reasons: Umus, Major God of Prosperity; Giwana, Major Goddess of Fo__r__tune; Izanagi, the High God of Magic; Dahna, the Highest goddess of Heart and Love; Kyton, the High God of Benefiting Others; Omoikane, Highest Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence; Tenjin, Highest God of Scholarship; Idaten, Minor god of speed; Inari, the Goddess of Rice; __and Odin, Norse King of Gods and God of Magic, Wisdom, Wit and Learning. The reason that Dahna will visit is since you are one of those who have a rare strength of love. You love everyone even if they have abused you. Idaten will visit out of curiosity and teach you in particular after seeing that many gods favor you._

_ Thank you for accepting my letter and I hope that you go to Karakura Town High School while waiting for the school to be built._

_Sincerely,..._

_Asyn..."_

Harry looked around the room before he noticed that everyone was standing tall and giving him even more looks of respect. King Ragnarok decided to ease Harry's embarrassment for him in a way that promoted him among the magical beings of the world. "Harry James Potter, I pronounce you Goblin Friend!"

Harry was about to decline when someone standing at the door clapped his hands. Harry looked and realized it was the enchanted puppet that housed Marlin's soul and mind. "Good job, kid! You may call me Jack. I've been told that you are looking into starting a school in Japan and since I have learned many types of magic from around the world I was planing on helping you with your school. Luckily for you I know a spell to find magicals in an area so I'll be able to get you your school's student book."

Jack walked inside with a Shinto House elf behind him. "I had to go get a certain house elf to help you study Japanese customs. For now I'd suggest the following list of classes based on proficiency and to raise the level of learning upon the student completing the set level of study. Here is the list, I've made fifty copies so everyone can see the classes I had planned."

_Beginning & Introductory Level Courses_

_Introduction to English – Reading and Writing (Essays, Reports. etc.). Will include vocabulary, sentence and paragraph structure, spelling, and effective study habits and note-taking. _

_Introduction to Latin – Reading, writing, spelling, and speaking. Students are given the basics of the Latin language to help comprehend spells and the classifications of plants and animals. _

_Introduction to World History Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in ancient times. Class will cover up to the fall of the Roman Empire and the beginning of the Dark ages._

_Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magics – This class will include a physical fitness program, emergency procedures, and basic creatures and curses. Students will also cover the spells they are defending against, the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark. _

_Introduction to Charms – This class will introduce the student to the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and everyday simple charms._

_Introduction to Transfiguration – This class will introduce the student to the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. _

_Introduction to Potions – This class will introduce the student to the world of potions and will include the rules of safety while brewing potions, ingredient reactions and preparations, and brewing simple potions for everyday life. This class will include effective note-taking for deductive testing and thesis work. _

_Beginning & Introductory Courses – Second Level _

_This year will be a continuation of first year in helping the students master the basics of all of the disciplines. _

_Introduction to English – Reading and Writing (Essays, Reports. etc.). Will include vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, spelling, and effective study habits and note-taking. _

_Introduction to Latin – Reading, writing, spelling, and speaking. Students are given the basics of the Latin language to help comprehend spells and the classifications of plants and animals. _

_Introduction to World History – Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the Dark ages and the beginnings of the split between the muggle and wizarding worlds._

_Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magics – This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will begin to learn how to use common jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as how to shield from them. The class will also go more in depth on the creatures they might encounter. Students will continue to cover the spells they will be defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark. _

_Introduction to Charms– This class will introduce the student to the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and the slightly more complex charms one might use in everyday life. _

_Introduction to Transfigurations– This class will introduce the student to the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will start to move in to more complex transfigurations including larger inanimate items to smaller inanimate items. _

_Introduction to Potions – This class will introduce the student to the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex yet still basic potions for everyday life. This class will include comparative studies on benign versus dangerous ingredients and how potions are affected by them and the continued education of deductive testing and potion creation. _

_Careers in the Wizarding World – This class will introduce the student to the numerous jobs and careers available to them once they graduate. _

_Intermediate Levels _

_Intermediate English/Latin – Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling. _

_Intermediate World History Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the Middle Ages and their impact on the relations between wizards and muggles. _

_Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics– This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will to learn how to use morecommon jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as perfecting their shields. The class will also cover more of the dangerous creatures they might encounter. Regular duel tournaments will also begin this year. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark. _

_Intermediate Charms– This class will continue to cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. _

_Intermediate Transfigurations– This class will continue to cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will start to move in to more complex transfigurations including small animate to animate transfigurations. _

_Intermediate Potions – This class will delve more into the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions for to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will begin to create their own potion journals with their testing and modifying of potions. _

_Electives_

_A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. _

_Introduction to Herbology– This class will introduce the student to the magical plants found in the wizarding world. It will also cover the similarities and differences between magical and muggle plants. _

_Introduction to Astronomy– This class will introduce the student to Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will cover the basic names for the planets and their moons, the creation of a star map, and the rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall. _

_Introduction to Runes – This class will introduce students the study of ancient runes. It will cover the ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics and Norse runes and provide the basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebooks will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade. _

_Introduction to Arithmancy – This class will introduce the student to the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will be taught how to solve simple math problems and how it may affect the spells they use in everyday life. _

_Introduction to Divination – This class will introduce the student to Divination and its practices. It will cover the history behind it and the methods used to See. The class will include practice with several of the main methods used including palmistry, crystal ball gazing, tarot card reading, and tea leaves. _

_Introduction to Magical Creature Studies – This class will introduce students to the world of magical creatures. The class will begin with the smaller, more common creatures like crups, kneazles, and owls and teach the students about their habitat and how to care for them. _

_Introduction to the Arts – This class will introduce the students to the visual arts to include painting, drawing, photography, sculpture, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of creation but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience. _

_Introduction to Musical Studies – This class will introduce the students to the musical arts to include piano, violin, singing, etc. Students will receive instruction and practice in the various methods of music but may focus on one area if teacher is convinced of their talent or previous experience. _

_Introduction to World Magic – This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade. _

_Introduction to Item Creation – This class will introduce the student to the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will begin with simple materials like glass, metal, and wood. This class will cover how to create and carve items, which material swill work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items. _

_Second Level Intermediate Courses_

_Intermediate English/Latin – Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling. _

_Intermediate World History Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover the muggle Ages of Discovery, Reasoning, and Enlightenment along with the wizarding world Renaissance and what made this so dangerous for the wizarding world. _

_Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics– This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will to learn how to use some of the more uncommon jinxes, curses, and hexes as well as learning more dueling methods and when to use them. The class will also cover more of the dangerous creatures they might encounter. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark._

_Intermediate Charms– This class will continue to cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will include magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. _

_Intermediate Transfiguration– This class will continue to cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will move in to more complex transfigurations including large animate to animate transfigurations._

_Intermediate Potions– This class will delve more into the world of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will learn how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will continue to maintain a potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions. _

_Second Electives _

_A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. For a student to continue on in Divination, they must first be tested for the Seer talent. For those students who do possess the talent, they will be allowed into a special Divination course. _

_Introduction to Herbology – This class will continue to cover the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The course will move discuss more dangerous varieties of magical plants and how to care for them in a greenhouse setting versus encountering them in the wild while still studying the muggle plant varieties. _

_Introduction to Astronomy – This class will delve more in depth into Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will begin to cover the discoveries made recently on our galaxy. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall. _

_Introduction to Runes – This class will introduce students the study of ancient runes. It will the European and Germanic runes and provide the basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebooks will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade. _

_Introduction to Arithmancy – This class will introduce the student to the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will be taught how to solve more complex math problems and how it may affect the spells they use in everyday life. _

_Introduction to Magical Creature Studies – This class will introduce students to the world of magical creatures. The class will move onto the more benign species in the wizarding world to include unicorns, nifflers, hippogriffs, and other assorted creatures. The students will learn about their habitat and how to care for them or what to do if encountered in the wild. _

_Introduction to World Magic – This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade. _

_Introduction to Item Creation – This class will introduce the student to the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will delve into the more difficult materials such as precious metals, stone, and specific types of wood. This class will cover how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items. _

_Third Level Intermediate Courses OWL Review_

_Intermediate English/Latin – Students will continue to learn about the English and Latin languages including reading in writing in both languages, vocabulary from the Wizarding and Muggle worlds, sentence and paragraph structure, and spelling. _

_Intermediate World History Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will review the previous years' lessons and create a time line of both wizarding and muggle history for reference. _

_Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magic – This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will review all of the spells they have learned so far as well as their classification and the theory behind them. Students will also start to learn more battle spells and tactics. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year and will include team dueling. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark. _

_Intermediate Charms – This class will cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will review the magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms that the students have learned in previous years as well as learning some of theory of complicated charms. _

_Intermediate Transfigurations – This class will review the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along with wand movements and item-to-item association. Students will also review the spells they have learned so far including inanimate to inanimate and animate to animate transfigurations. _

_Intermediate Potions– This class will review the potions they have learned about and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions to be used for medical and household purposes. Students will also review how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will continue to maintain a potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions._

_Third Elective _

_A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. Those students who possess the talent will be allowed into a special Divination course. _

_Intermediate Herbology – This class will review the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The students will discuss all of the various magical plants and how to care for them while also reviewing the muggle plant varieties._

_Intermediate Astronomy– This class will review what they have learned so far in Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will also delve more in to the discoveries made recently on our galaxy. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall. _

_Intermediate Runes – This class will review the study of ancient runes. It will cover all of the runic languages learned so far and their basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebooks will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade. _

_Intermediate Arithmancy – This class will review the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will also review how to solve various math problems and how they may affect the spells they use in everyday life._

_Intermediate Magical Creature Studies – This class will review the world of magical creatures. The class will go over the various benign creatures they have studied so far, their habitats, how to care for them, and what to do if encountered in the wild. _

_Intermediate World Magic Studies – This class will introduce the student to the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade. _

_Intermediate Item Creation – This class will cover the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will go over the materials they have learned so far, how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items. _

_Advanced Courses NEWT Review_

_Students are allowed a maximum of ten classes and will be allowed to drop any of the basic classes except the English/Latin class as long as they are not a requirement for an elective that they wish to take part in. Students need to be aware that there is no NEWT in many of the elective classes. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. (F) stands for Flex classes and will only be taken for one term. _

_Advanced English/Latin – Students will go further into the depths of the English and Latin languages to prepare them for their chosen career. This course will include public speaking and debate, reading and writing reports, vocabulary, spelling, and critiquing other works of speech and literature. This is the only mandatory class required during these years. _

_Advanced World History Will include both Wizarding and muggle history and how they affected each other in the past. Class will cover everything up to the present day. Students will still maintain a time line of both wizarding and muggle world history for NEWT review and reference. _

_Advanced Offensive/Defensive Magics This class will include a physical fitness program. Students will cover all advanced spells needed for life in the wizarding world including such things as the Patronus charm and others. Students will also continue to learn more battle spells and tactics. Regular duel tournaments will be scheduled this year and will include team dueling and multiple opponents. Students will continue to cover the spells they are defending against as well as the ministry classification system of Dark items, spells, and creatures and what caused them to be classified as Dark. _

_Advanced Charms This class will cover the study and classification of the spells known as charms. It will continue to cover the magical theory, wand movements, and more complex charms. The class will also start to learn how to break down the spells and what makes them work. _

_Advanced Transfiguration This class will cover the study of transfiguration and will include the magical theory behind it along withwand movements and item-to-item association. Students will review the spells they have learned so far but move on to animate to inanimate transfigurations along with inanimate to animate. _

_Advanced Potions This class will cover the higher levels of potions and will include ingredient reactions and preparations and brewing more complex potions. Students will continue to learn how to break down a potion into its component parts to figure out what it is and how to modify it. The students will also keep up with their potion journal to record their testing and modifying of potions. _

_Advanced Herbology This class will cover the study of the magical plants found in the wizarding world. The students will discuss all of the various magical plants and how to care for them along with what to do when encountering them in the wild. Students will also continue to learn of the more exotic muggle plants. _

_Advanced Astronomy This class will cover Astronomy and its study of the stars and planets. It will also delve more in to the discoveries made recently about the universe. A student's star map will be continuously expanded and the students will discuss some of the rarer rituals that astronomy has been involved in over the years and why. Class will take place in the Astronomy classroom and the great hall. _

_Advanced Ancient Runes – This class will be taught all of the runic languages known and their basic meanings and how to draw them on paper. Students will keep a runes notebook of meanings for reference and to provide practice in writing and drawing the runes. Notebook will be turned in at the end of the year as part of a student's final grade. _

_Advanced Arithmancy – This class will cover the world of magical math and how it is essential for spell development and modification. Students will also learn to solve various advanced math problems and how they may affect the spells they use in everyday life. _

_Advanced Magical Creature Studies – This class will study the world of magical creatures. The class will go over the various and dangerous creatures that may be encountered including dragons, chimeras, and manticores along with their habitats, how to care for them, and what to do if encountered in the wild. _

_Advanced World Magic Studies – This class will continue to cover the various magics practiced throughout the world to include Druidic magic, Shamanistic magic, Blood magic, Necromancy, etc. Students will be required to keep a notebook listing the various similarities and differences between them to be turned in at the end of the year for a grade. _

_Advanced Item Creation – This class will cover the creation of items made specifically to be enchanted. The class will go over the materials they have learned so far, how to create and carve items, which materials will work best for which purpose, and what tools will be needed to complete specific items. The class will work in combination with the Enchanting class to create items to be used for enchanting. _

_Warding – Students will learn how to set wards around locations, houses and buildings. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Arithmancy, Runes, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Charms, and Astronomy _

_Curse-Breaking – Students will learn how to handle various items, locations, and buildings that may be cursed. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Arithmancy, Runes, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Charms, and Battle Potions/Poison(which requires Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies in addition to)_

_Healing Students will learn the basics of First-Aid and Healing. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects Potions, Charms, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Herbology, and Medical Potions (which does require Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies)_

_(F) Animagus Training –Students must be tested before taking part in this class. This class will cover how to become an animagus and teach students the steps required to change into their inner animal. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Transfiguration._

_Wandless Magic –Students must demonstrate talent to participate in this class. This class will cover advanced wandless magic and how to perform it. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfigurations, and Offensive/Defensive Magics._

_Creature Languages -Students will learn the basics of the most common creature languages spoken throughout the world. This class will teach the students how to hold a normal conversation with a native speaker. This class will require the student to participate in the following subject: Magical Creature Studies._

_Rituals –Students will learn about and how to perform common rituals used by the magical world. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfigurations, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, and Herbology._

_Medical Potions –Students will learn more about the potions used to treat patients in a hospital setting. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Herbology, Magical Creature Studies, and Healing._

_Battle Potions/Poisons –Students will learn about the various potions used for fighting and the poisons that may be encountered. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions and Offensive/Defensive Magics._

_Potion Creation –Students will learn how to create their own potions or modify existing potions. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Potions, Herbology, and Magical Creature Studies._

_Enchanting –Students will learn how to enchant specific items to serve a purpose. They will also learn how to modify existing items. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Offensive/Defensive Magics, Item Creation, Arithmancy, and Runes._

_Spell-Crafting –Students will learn how to create their own spells and modify existing ones. This class will require the student to participate in the following subjects: Charms, Transfiguration, Offensive/Defensive Magics, and Arithmancy._

_Technomancy – Students will learn why most wizards fail to use magic around electronics and how to make them better. They will also learn the basics of how to prevent short circuiting the system and to enhance features of a few of the most common devices such as cell phones and computers. Required subjects: Arithmancy, Charms, and Runes._

Everyone looked around with approval and Harry thought about the World Magic Studies. "Can we separate the World Magic Studies into at least three classes? The students will be more likely to chose one if there are different options to chose from. I'm thinking Native American, Shamanism, and another class. Does anyone have an idea for the third World Magic Studies class? Or should we just start with those two?" Dobby raised two fingers while everyone nodded at Dobby showing their support of only two World Magic Studies classes. Harry nodded in acknowledgment of their ideas.

"So we will have independent studies, the classes and the cubs. How many teachers does that give us? Lets have ten teachers split between five classrooms to supervise independent studies. Fifteen to supervise the clubs with the medical club having the extras. And thirty-six classes. That makes sixty one teachers... wow that is a lot. We should list the class subjects and extra teachers that we need so we can send the list to Ren to start looking for teachers." Everyone nodded while Lady Mana gathered several papers and a copy of the classes listed by Jack and a list of clubs while adding a note to the classes list.

The battle owl flew over to Lady Mana as if saying that he would deliver the letter. Lady Mana smiled knowingly at the bird and placed the papers in an envelope before tying it to his leg. "Harry, I agree with the Goddesses thought on you going to muggle school but we will have to pay for tutors for you. I think that we should go to Japan once the building is being built and hire a tutor for you. preferably someone who will be in your classes. I think that we should also have two thousand galleons of yours exchanged for yen so we will be able to pay for an apartment to stay in. I'm sure that Jack can preform a spell to determine if there are any magicals in the town who are fit to tutor you in classes. Am I right, Jack?"

Jack nodded before standing up, "Yes, I believe that I do have such a spell. I should try to find it though so please excuse me, I'll be back next coming Thursday so you should study culture with the Japanese house elf named Natsu Goda. If possible I would also inform your house elves to think of family names for themselves, possibly a proper name if you are willing to give them human names. Other than that I wish you all a good day, week, and afternoon." Jack bowed to King Ragnarok and Lady Mana before walking out of the door.

Before Harry could greet Natsu he felt a spell overcome him and turning to a smug Lady Mana and asked, _"What was that?"_Natsu turned to him and explained.

"_That was a translation spell cast by Lord Jack. I don't know English so he had no choice but to place a translation spell on you. Here, this is a language capsule. It was made by Jack to teach a language to a person fast. It is already coded to Japanese so there will be no problem coding it. There will also be plenty of time for you to get used to Japanese and learn proper etiquette. I'll remove the Translation spell so it will work properly but you will be talking only with me or in Japanese until next Monday, understood?" _Harry nodded as he took the pill into his hand. Hearing Natsu speak Japanese that he didn't understand he nodded and placed the pill on his tongue before swallowing it whole.

Harry shuddered as the magic of the capsule started to take effect. Mana decided to speak Japanese to him and asked, 'how are you doing? Does it taste good? _"How... doing?... taste good?" _

Harry attempted to answer in Japanese knowing that it would help him learn. _"Gooood doing. N__asty__f__lavah."_ he coughed a bit at the attempt of speaking Japanese so soon and Lady Mana rubbed his back to sooth his throat.

Harry nodded to Lady Mana in thanks as she spoke with Natsu Goda. "Harry, Natsu says that you will wake up when he does and do what he does at the same time as him so that you may learn proper Japanese etiquette. If you need some extra time with something let him know so he can allow it. And if you need to attend to business you should let him know too, just so he can schedule it. In the mean while we need to take you to get fitted somewhere so you can get some proper clothes. Thankfully he has said that hygiene can be done separately. The routine starts tomorrow." Harry nodded at her in acknowledgment and bowed to Natsu since he was his teacher.


	2. Preparations

**Preparations**

Harry had been in Japan with Lady Mana for a week, a boring week preparing a potion to be placed on a special parchment that needed to be filled out. It was basically a survey that needed to be completed and, thankfully, Harry was now ready for the final stage to find a tutor, "Harry, place between five and ten drops of your blood into the potion and let simmer for half a minute before pouring it onto the parchment to find your tutor, their address, and what you should pay him at the least."

He nodded to do as Jack told and carefully cut his palm with a special athame that was spelled to heal his cut after his blood was given. Harry dripped seven drops of his blood into the potion And looked at his watch... 'Now!' Thought Harry as he took the potion off of the flame and poured it onto two papers. One was for his muggle schooling and the other was for his magical schooling. He watched as the information appeared on both papers. He decided to look at his muggle school tutor first.

_**Requirements for Tutoring**_

_Possibility of learning magic_

_Good grades in class_

_In high school_

_Is willing to help others learn_

_Has a (generally) good attitude with favorably positive behaviors or defensive only behaviors_

_High possibility of joining school for wizardry based on any influences in life_

_Strong sense of morals_

_Willing to learn something new_

_(And) Kind to those who are in need of assistance_

_**Status of Tutor:**_

_NAME: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_AGE: fifteen years and three months roughly_

_GENERAL HEIGHT: Tall_

_NOTICED TRAITS: Orange hair; normally wears a scowl; seems imposing_

_ADDRESS: 1227 Seventeenth Avenue Karakura Town, Japan_

_GRADE: Tenth grade_

_SCHOOL ATTENDING: Karakura Town High School_

_FATHER: Isshin Kurosaki (undetermined)-Doctor_

_MOTHER: Masaki Kurosaki (deceased)_

_SISTERS: Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki (twins-alive)_

_BEST FRIENDS: 'Chad' Sado; Orihime Inoue; Tatsuki Arisawa_

_PAYMENT RATE AT ITS LOWEST: 100 yen every month_

_BEST DAY TO CONTACT: Any day after school and weekends_

Harry nodded knowing it seemed good so far and decided to visit him today since it was Saturday. "Dobby," his friend appeared by his side with a smile. "I need my formal clothes prepared so I can go meet my potential tutor, can you have them ready after lunch?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes, Lord Potter. Dobby can have formal wear ready and Dobby can also shine Harry Sir's business shoes! Dobby will get started right away, Sir! Dobby must thanks Lord Potter for the uniform first though, Dobby likes the uniform and was happy to choose clothes for Dobby and the house elves! Bye now." The short house elf disappeared with an infectious, happy attitude that caused Harry to smile.

Harry looked around and decided to call Flippy, "Flippy, will you please tell Lady Mana that I will be leaving after lunch while I escort Jack to the door. Sorry for ignoring you, Jack. I was just interested in the kid who is going to be my age. Oh, the Magic Tutor! Who does it list?"Flippy disappeared with her message while Harry noticed a look of mild shock on Jack's face.

"It says my real name... I guess that I am going to be your magic tutor, Harry. You are very lucky. I haven't taught anyone in nearly seven hundred years and the last time I did the student used his skill for his own gain. Took credit for my Sorcerer's Stone too, but since it says that I am the one to teach you than I am willing to do so. My real name is Merlin Emry, friend of the Knights belonging to the round table. I have not taught since Nickolas seeing as he stole my work and claimed it as his own. I know you will not do the same but I will only teach you the basics seeing as you do not have as much time as I do in this world." Harry was surprised that his Magical teacher was Merlin's spirit, mind, soul, and magic sealed in the puppet but he knew that the technique wasn't wrong.

"I'll try to make you proud. Do you want me to get a room set aside here for you to teach me? I'll be happy to do so after I come back from visiting Ichigo Kurosaki today. It will not be a problem and I don't think I'll need the help of the house elves." Merlin waved his hand in refusal.

"Harry, just tell me the room and I'll prepare it myself. I'm not out of shape yet and you need to focus on being able to get your tutor to help you. We will give you the middle school's ACT test, or city-wide Grade-Average test to determine what grade you need tutoring from. If He asks about why you don't know the basics just tell him the truth of your muggle family forcefully lowering your grades. Tell him the abuse that you suffer at home and he will leave it alone while helping you as needed and more. Trust me on this, Harry." Harry nodded at his words knowing that he may be right.

"You may pick any remotely empty or empty room you deem fit. But if Ichigo becomes my friend are you willing to teach him the basics too? He does fit the best with me after all." Harry was hopeful since he knew that all of his friends would be in danger because of him. His attitude lightened when Merlin nodded. "I'll go get a shower and everything for the meeting with Ichigo. I'll write him a note explaining that I need a tutor first, that way he won't be surprised when I show up. Hedwig! Just in time, I'm writing a letter to someone who will be very important to me and I want you to get my note to him as soon as possible. Lets go to my office." Harry let Hedwig perch on his shoulder as he walked to his office with an idea of what to write. He was surprised when he arrived sooner than he thought he would.

"Hedwig, should I just mention that I need a tutor or should I include my hidden inheritance and abuse? One hoot for need a tutor, two hoot for inheritance and abuse as a child." Hedwig looked at him before hooting three times. "Well according to the test that Jack let me write he tends to be a good person and he defends himself only while he has a nice disposition. So I would trust him, yeah I will be able to trust him." Hedwig hooted twice. "Alright Hedwig, please give me a few minutes to write a rough draft and read it to hear what you think."

"_Dear Ichigo Kurosaki, _

_My name is Harry Potter and I was told that you would be a good tutor. I know that you are going to ask why I need a tutor and I feel that I can trust you with my childhood since I have goo reports about you. _

_In my childhood I was raised by my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They have a son my age that they raised along side of me, but he often got what he wanted while I was punished for my parents. My Aunt Petunia has always hated my mom and since that hate was also for my rich father they hate me too. When you see me I know you will think I am eleven, but I am fifteen years old. I have suffered form malnutrition, starvation and abuse. _

_Now you may have noticed that I said my father was rich. This information and my heritage was scorned and hidden from me by my Aunt and Uncle for my entire stay with them. It would still be hidden from me if a family friend hadn't shown up and told me the truth. __If you don't believe me I am willing to pay your dad, Doctor Kurosaki, to give me a check up. _

_I wrote this letter to tell you that I plan on visiting you after lunch at your address that I have on file. If the information that I have from my source offends you I am willing to keep it in a safe. Please consider replying a refusal through Hedwig, my best friend and owl, or waiting to hear me out. If you have something else to do today write a reply and send it back to me by Hedwig. If you are going to be late feel free to let me know as well. I remind you that I will be at your house after lunch._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

What do you think, One hoot is keep and two is not good." Hedwig seemed to think before hooting once. "Thanks for your approval, Hedwig. At least the rough draft is good enough. Let me dry it and place it in an envelope, please." Hedwig hooted to say she would wait.

"There! Can you deliver this to Ichigo Kurosaki, please?" Harry tied the letter to her leg as she preened herself for flight. After the letter was tied well she nipped his ear affectionately and flew off.

Harry turned around and noticed that Flippy was back, "Flippy has prepared Lord Potter a bath to help befriend Sir Ichigo. Flippy wishes to take Harry to the 'fancy bath tub' to make sure he smells good. Sir Harry will wear a bath robe to the lunch table to keep his nice clothes clean and he will let Flippy help him dress properly or Flippy will cry." Flippy gave him her determined look and Harry nodded. "Flippy will take Lord Potter to his bath now."

Harry gave her his hand and aparated them to his bathroom. "Thank you, Flippy, for taking good care of me." Flippy nodded before stopping the water and bubbles from overflowing the tub and left through the door. Harry sighed and started on his bath.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Flippy, where is the bath robe?" Harry called through the crack of the opened door. He blanched at her answer as he heard her speak.

"Flippy has them right here, Lord Potter. Harry Sir said that Flippy could help him and Flippy _will_ help him even if Harry Sir doesn't like it." Harry blushed since she was a girl and began thinking of excuses to get out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Flippy must have sensed what he was thinking since she used magic to force his door open and used magic to get him into his robe.

"Flippy thinks that wasn't so bad, Flippy thought that Harry Sir was going to scream and scare the neighbors. Flippy will now take Harry Sir to the dinning room to eat before taking him to get dressed." Flippy grabbed Harry's hand and aparated again, this time Harry landed sitting down with food in front of him. He shot Flippy a look of embarrassment before noticing the sushi in front of him.

He looked down the table crowded with house elves and goblins. "Everyone, I want you to know that I will be going to meet someone latter today if plans go well. I ask that you all try to relax today or do something you enjoy if possible. Since I am going out I don't want anyone to overwork themselves without me knowing so I can treat you. Dobby is in charge but Jack might be here. Please try to help him if he seems lost or if he asks for help. Thank you for your attention, please continue as you wish." Harry looked back down and started eating the nutrient packed food and found that he liked the sushi.

He quickly ate everything on his plate and when he stood Flippy was already beside him. She grabbed his hand and aparated them to a dressing room that Dobby and two others was in. "Dobby thought that you would prefer your muggle suit to visit Sir Ichigo in and has gotten it ready. Since Dobby doesn't know how to tie a bow Dobby has asked Flippy to help Sir Harry with that. Dobby, Flippy, Doug, and Bart are going to help Sir Harry look nice. Flippy has even bought Sir Harry some hair potions to tame his unruly hair! Yes Flippy has! Now hold still for Dobby and the house elves."

Harry waited as they dressed him as if he was a baby knowing that they just wanted to care for him and that is how they show their love. "Thanks, everyone. I'm sure I look very nice now but I have to leave now. I'm going to arrive by taxi so I won't be back for a while. Understand? Dobby, you are in charge while I am gone, okay?'

Dobby looked at him as he puffed hid chest out, "Dobby will make sure nothing bad happens while Harry Sir is gone. Harry can count on Dobby." Dobby went into a good guy pose with two thumbs up making Harry smile.

"Alright, Flippy, will you please aparate me to the foyer so I can leave?" Flippy reached out and grabbed his hand and they aparated into the foyer and beside the door. "Thank you, Flippy. See you later." Harry walked out the door and hailed a taxi. "1227 Seventeenth Avenue, Karakura Town please."

Stepping into the car he had the paper describing Ichigo in hand as they started down the busy street. Harry went over different scenarios in his head ten times before the driver told him, "Your stop, fella. That will be a hundred and twenty nine yen." Harry quickly placed two hundred yen into his hand and left the car. The driver speed off after realizing he was over paid.

Harry walked toward the door and started to knock only for a younger girl to open the door. "Yes? Are you Harry Potter?" Harry nervously nodded and she hollered into the house, "Dad! The guy asking for a tutor is here!"

Harry was about to ask her a question when a very notably eccentric man rushed down the hall in a doctor's coat and grabbed his arm. "Hello, I'm Doctor Kurosaki and you will be seen by me before you meet with my son! This way!" Isshin dragged him down several halls until he was in a hospital like room, "Take off your shirt and pants so I can check you over!"

At that moment a teenage boy wearing a blue polo shirt and blue jeans walked in and sighed, "Dad, I though we agreed that I would meet with him first. Sorry about my dad. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the person you mailed by _owl. _She seems really smart since she followed me home even though I didn't ask her to. Once dad spotted her trying to give me the letter he demanded that I read it. I read it and asked her if I was supposed to watch her... she shook her head and started napping." Harry laughed as he started doing as the doctor told him to until he was only in his boxers.

Isshin whistled sharply as Ichigo gain a frown. Harry knew that they were staring at all the different scars that riddled his back, chest, legs and arms. "Harry... your aunt and uncle live in Britain, right? I want you to promise us that you won't go back no matter what, do you understand me?"

Harry nodded as he tried to hide his face in shame before Ichigo hugged him gently. "Oh.. my... gosh... what happened to you?"Hey turned toward the door and seen two girls staring at him in horror.

"I was forced to live with abusive relatives for almost fifteen years. Its nothing-" He heard some kind of metal bend as Isshin huffed in annoyance.

"THAT IS NOT NOTHING! I want you to promise me that you will visit us for a check up once every week until you are better or I will find your house and knock the door down and drag you back here. Understood?" Harry nodded nervously before Isshin helped him get properly dressed again.

"Now we can talk about tutoring you. First, we will need to know what grade level you score near. Then we should buy some work books from teaching stores and start teaching you. After a while we should test you again to see the new level that you are at and how much you have improved. If we can figure out how fast you learn we can measure the predicted time of being up to the correct grade level and when you will be caught up to me since we are the same age. Does that sound good?" Ichigo had been writing the to do list while Harry followed him into the living area of the house. "We just need to find out the times we can meet so we can help you study. I plan on going to your house when possible, aright?" Harry nodded knowing that those plans were good and that it would allow him to introduce him to magic sooner.

"My assistant, Mana, is planning on me taking something called the ACT for middle school kids. I think she plans on letting you have the results so we don't have to worry about testing me yet. I'll tell her to set a day this week for me to test so I can get back to you sooner. You might also consider meeting me at the Sanctuary of Learning since I will be hanging out there a lot in the near future. I'll get back with you as soon as I can on the testing but you might want to know that the house keepers living with me are a little strange once a person thinks about them." Harry watched as Ichigo gave him a sharp look before grunting.

"I'll bet you that they aren't as strange as my dad. But I want to know how you learned about me, who told you about me?" Ichigo seemed curious about how he was picked. "I just think that most teachers wouldn't suggest me since I am in fights often, sure I don't start most of them but I only fight in defense of myself and others." Ichigo was giving him a stern look as he waited for an answer.

"I listed some requirements for having a tutor and the information I needed and my friend from Britain, Jack Emry, filled out the form. Here this is it, take a look if you want to." Ichigo looked at the requirements and sighed before handing it back. He grinned with amusement towards Harry.

Ichigo blurted, "Do you always ask these questions or did an elf tell you that these questions are suited?" Harry nearly choked at the mention of elves before he was able to refrain from doing such. He looked around nervously before realizing that he was kidding. "You are superstitious, aren't you?"

Harry snorted, "My life is a fairy tale from the book of grim. Plus whose to say that elves aren't real and in hiding? Maybe they are three foot tall with long floppy ears and a strange skin pigment. Maybe they are more like the mythical brownie of Britain and like to clean houses from top to bottom, you never do know til you meet one." Ichigo was staring at Harry as if thinking, What?"

Ichigo looked him in the eye, "You seem to know about the elves a lot... from the way you describe them you must know one, I think it would be awesome to meet one if they are real." Harry sat there shocked before deciding.

"I do know a lot about house elves, my friend named Dobby wanted to-" a loud pop occurred and the little house elf was standing between them and Harry realized his mistake.

"Dobby is here, Harry Sir. Is there anything Dobby can do for Harry Sir and- Oh! Is sir the Ichigo Sir? Dobby's name is Dobby, Dobby is a house elf and at your service. Did Ichigo Sir decide if he was going to learn magic with Lord Potter? Dobby hopes so! Jack, the puppet holding Merlin's soul has agreed to teach both Ichigo Sir and Harry Sir. Dobby is excited! Dobby was allowed to meet the great Ichigo Sir first!" Ichigo was taking it all in stride causing Harry to relax despite his mistake.

Ichigo knelt next to Dobby and shook his hand, "Its nice to meet you Dobby. I heard that you clean houses often, do you enjoy cleaning?" Dobby nodded with enthusiasm making both boys laugh dryly. "My dad's room needs cleaning since he hordes junk and I am wondering if you are willing to try to clean it for me?"

Dobby quickly nodded and popped away to get started. Harry wondered if he had been watching Ichigo since he found out about him being the tutor that the potion requested. "I wonder if Dobby has been spying on you since he found out about you...? I hope you don't mind, but sometimes he is curious about certain things. Sorry in advance if he pops over and starts asking questions or starts cleaning your house. I have a question though, what do you think that we can do about Dobby and house elves in general hating themselves?" Ichigo seemed surprised that Dobby would hate himself. He quietly thought about it and paused for a second

Sighing he muttered to himself and then asked, "Is there any books about their behavior describing such? If there is I would take that book and a few others that are geared toward learning and place them in the oratory of the Sanctuary of Learning since you will be going there often. After you place the books in there tell Asyn your dilemma and why it is your dilemma and what you want to do about it. I would then ask her to guide you in observation of the house elves here in Japan and start observing them once you have asked her such. That is all I can think of, sorry if it doesn't help you any." He shifted in his seat with unease at the thought of Dobby hating himself.

"Actually, that is a good idea since she has actually written me a letter herself. I didn't know it was from her at the time but after I read the letter I was surprised that gods are real. Thanks for the brilliant idea!" Ichigo stared at him for a few seconds before nodding since Harry was being serious and Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ichigo, "I need to go home now, it was nice meeting you, Ichigo. I'll see you later, Flippy, please aparate us home." They shook hands before Harry backed up with a house elf appearing beside him.

Harry seen Ichigo's questioning look before he disappeared and was back at his house. "Flippy, I need you to go to my storage area, where my books are, and grab a book called _House-Elves and Self-Hatred_, _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, Extreme Incantations, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, _and _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. I'll also need money for another taxi to get to the Sanctuary of Learning and some simple yet elegant outfit to visit and pray in."

Flippy disappeared with a soft pop while Harry headed towards his room to change into something appropriate to pray in. He decided to go with Ichigo's style that he seen earlier and quickly Transfigured his clothes into black bluejeans and a white Polo shirt. Nodding at the job well done he decided to go fix a snack for him and the goddess in case she wanted to meet him. He decided to get something sweet but healthy, when he arrived in the kitchen he nodded to the house elves within the room. He walked up to the place holding the recipes and looked through it until he found Chicken Salad and three different types of Sushi.

"Doug wants to know if Master Potter wants Doug to make all four of those foods and grab a box of Drinks. Doug would be more than happy to help Harry Sir." Harry smiled as he handed him the four recipes, "Doug will also make some pineapple upside-down cake. Is there anything else Harry Sir needs?" Harry shook his head before patting his back.

"Please let me know when the food is ready. You will be able to find me in my dressing room when you are done. Alright?" Doug nodded as he glanced at each recipe and began to gather ingredients. Harry turned around to go to his room when the door bell rang. "Dinky, please get the door. I'll be there in a minute to greet them."

Harry started toward the front door as Dinky popped away. Wondering who would visit him he quickened his pace. Upon arriving at the front door Harry was greeted by the sight of Neville and Augusta Longbottom. Harry smiled at Neville letting him know that he was happy that they were here.

Harry shook hands with Lady Longbottom, "Good evening, Lady Longbottom, Neville. I hope that there was no trouble getting here?" Harry tried to hide the worry in his voice and failed to do so.

"Lord Potter, there was no trouble other than the muggle plane, they seemed to wonder why we were carrying twelve suitcases each. Now for the reason I have come, I was convinced by King Odin to come here with Neville. Odin told us by his ravens that it would be safer going to Japan since you had a friend who is a child of the founders. I thought that he was a little off until he explained the details of how she was born. Is she available to meet?" Harry nodded politely and motioned for them to follow him.

He lead them into his office where Lady Mana was sitting going through papers to decide what needed immediate attention. She turned around and smiled before standing and hugging them both. "I was worried about the two of you. I was just about to write you both a letter and offer you the school as a year around residence. My name was once Lady Hogwarts but now you may call me Lady Mana which is short for Lady Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane. Just to let you both know, I find the two of you are like my children, and I have missed you both. I am sure that Harry is more than willing to help you find a new home and offer the mansion as a refuge until you find one, right Harry?"

Harry nodded and explained, "Yes, I would love to share my home indefinitely if you were willing to stay for a while. I don't mind guest since I missed Neville, Lady Mana doesn't seem to mind and I know that the house elves will be happy to have more people to tend to. As such I must offer free room and board for the two of you on one condition. I want Neville to continue his education as soon as possible whether it be by tutors or by the school I will start. However, I feel that I must request for you, Lady Longbottom, to help run a few clubs that will be at the school." Harry thought that it would be good to have some older help from Lady Longbottom with the animal rescue and childrens help place.

Lady Longbottom knew that he was trying to get her a job as a head of some sort and seemed surprised that he even asked her. "I must admit that I never thought that you would start clubs like those. What made you pick them?" Harry shifted in his posture before realizing that Lady Augusta could help him make sure he got all the right potions to heal his scars.

Looking Augusta in the eye Harry told the truth, "My muggle aunt and uncle often mistreated me. They starved me, hit me, my uncle almost raped me, and my cousin constantly started his 'Harry Hunting Game' when I was home." Lifting his shirt up he showed them the stark reality of what happened away from Hogwarts.

Augusta looked at him with pity before walking up to him and seeing if any were sore by prodding them. He hissed with pain when she touched the scar wrapping around his waist causing Augusta to call for Dinky, "Dinky! Will you please grab my potions bag from where you placed it. It seems that Harry is having pain from a few of his scars and I need to treat him."

Dinky bowed and disappeared in a hurry while Neville stared in shock at the obvious treatment that his friend was forced through. Harry himself seemed ashamed as Lady Mana hugged him firmly. Harry was suddenly hugged by Neville and gently reassured by Lady Longbottom as he felt tears start to pour from his eyes. He cried with the three of them even while he was treated by Lady Longbottom. He stopped crying soon after and hugged Neville before nodding to Lady Longbottom.

Standing up from the seat that they had placed him in he began to apologize, "I'm sorry for burdening you with my troubles. I shouldn't have told you that but I did... Thanks for letting me cry. I've got to go to the Sanctuary of Learning to give offerings to Asyn, who actually wrote me a letter saying that she was offering her temple basement for the school to be in. I am also hopping to ask her to help me discover the reason for the house elves self-hatred, I don't want them to hate themselves."

He nervously wiped his tears away with a handkerchief offered by Lady Longbottom, while Neville stood there nervous at seeing Harry cry for the first time. "It is alright, Potter. You don't have to apologize for crying. But I think it would be best if I came with you to this sanctuary that you speak of. And while it is good to be concerned for others I don't think that anyone with the same amount of heart as you would like the answer you found. I have studied house elves myself and found that their self-loathing comes from having to others who disrespect them as much as the purebloods do." Harry looked at Lady Longbottom with a look of complete attention.

"In fact, it seems that only House Elves in most European countries or similar places hate themselves. Everywhere else they seem fine, they just don't like the fact that they are forced to feed off of the magic of rude pompous wizards and witches. Your house elves seem to like living here and look healthier than those in Britain do. So I'd say that they won't hate themselves for long." Harry paused to think and realized that it made sense.

"Thanks for telling me, Lady Longbottom. I still think it would be good to go to the shrine and pray, I might still learn something and I have already gathered the books to send to her as an offering. Plus I've asked Doug to make a snack for us, he seemed happy to help." Lady Longbottom smiled gently as she nodded in favor of his idea.

"If you plan on seeing her we had better hurry, the sun looks like it is about to go down." Harry looked out his artificial window and quickly started to clean himself up. Lady Longbottom stopped him and used a cleaning charm and a cleansing charm to make him look like he did when she had arrived and to calm his emotions.

"Thank you, Lady Longbottom. I'll just go get my offerings and-" two loud pops occurred showing two house elves, one had a bag of books and the other had a picnic basket. "Thank you, Doug, Flippy, for doing as I asked. I'll be going now so I want Dobby to be in charge when he gets back from the Kurosaki residence. For now I'll need to know of a responsible house elf who is a good leader."

Flippy and Doug both spoke in unison, "If not all three of you is leaving then why is us house elves in charge?" Harry seemed to know what they were asking as the two Longbottoms puzzled over the question and any possible answer.

Harry laughed with amusement at the cute looks that his house elves were wearing before answering, "I am going to place a house elf in charge since they know how things are around here. Plus I'd rather know that you are happily doing chores than being forced to cater and wait on guests in case any are rude and mean to you. Do you understand?" They both nodded as their eyes filled with joyful tears. "Now I ask that the two of you spread the word to the other Potter loyal elves after you help me pick someone to be in charge when both Dobby and I are gone."

They seemed surprised when Neville pulled out a handkerchief for them both but they still took it and carefully wiped their eyes. "Flippy says thank you, Sir Neville, for the handkerchief. Flippy suggests Dinky as the next head house elf while Dobby is the current head house elf." Doug nodded rapidly in agreement to show his like of the idea.

"Alright, Dinky is the second in command when I am gone too then. He is first in command when both Dobby and I are gone and you don't have to serve guests unless you want to. Agreed?" the house elves cried out before hugging him and babbling about how great he was. Harry was used to his house elves strange ways so he gently patted their back knowing that they would cry more if he tried to calm them with words.

Neville watched with awe as Harry brought the house elves to tears with loving words and realized that Harry had a strong sense of love. Harry had cared for him, who is and will always be a nobody, and taught him what he could as well as what he knew. Neville felt something wet start to slide down his cheek and realize that Harry was an inspiring person. Harry is someone he could and would always trust. Walking up to Harry and the house elves he hugged all three of them causing the house elves to cry more. Neville knew that he wasn't very good with words and decided that hugging them was the most he could do for them.

Harry seemed to notice Neville's tears and decided to hug him too. Soon afterwards everyone was done crying and Harry felt the wet stains on his clothes and looked sheepishly embarrassed. "Lady Longbottom, will you please cast the cleaning charm on us. I don't like it and I'm sure that Neville feels the same as me when it comes to being wet. I am happy that my friends were able to release some tears though."

Lady Longbottom laughed lightly as she cast the cleaning charm on everyone's clothes and uniforms. "I hope that the four of you don't end up like this often, but even if you do I'll stay here for a while yet. I'm just happy that someone cares about house elves like you do." Harry lightly blushed before grabbing the offerings from Flippy and Doug.

He started towards the front parlor to grab a jacket and nodded to Lady Longbottom, who had followed him. He walked outside and hailed a taxi for the two of them. They rode to the Sanctuary of Learning in peaceful silence. Once they arrived a young Priest greeted them at the gate.

"Hello, my name is Eizan Mae and I have been sent to greet the two of you, Lord Potter, Lady Longbottom. I hope that the two of you had a safe trip from Britain." Harry nodded and looked at Lady Longbottom.

"The plane was the only disappointment. It was uncomfortable compared to aparation." Harry looked confused at her reasoning but decided that it was what it was. Turning back to Eizan he formally bowed to the priest who did the same in return to him and Lady Longbottom.

Eizan turned and pointed out the arch-like gates," You seen the simple gateway stands at the entrance of the grounds, after walking for a while you will come to the main building of the holy sanctuary. In the main building you will find an oratory to place offerings on and pray beside, often people place flowers, trinkets, and other things that they can part with on the oratory." He turned to the two of them as they started walking.

"However, there is another shrine building which hosts the most holy place on the grounds, the inner sanctum. The inner sanctum houses the Shintai, or the holy representation of the goddess, Aysn. sometimes it is a wooden image, a sword, or some other object, we have a journal of prayers in ours. But only the chief priest is allowed to visit and see the journal, thing is, we don't have a chief priest, we have a head priestess and a head priest so they are the only ones allowed inside the inner sanctum." Harry nodded as he shifted his grip on the bag and the basket.

"However, there is a secret room that few are allowed inside and I have been instructed to take you, Lord Potter, inside. But since you have a friend accompanying you I will have to ask if she is allowed to enter as well. But if she is a friend of yours I have no doubt that she will be allowed inside. Most importantly is that the guardian of your friend, Neville, come- Why are you laughing...what?" Harry dryly chuckled as Lady Longbottom coughed into her hand in an attempt to hide her own laugh.

"You know me as Lady Augusta Longbottom, but I am also known to be the Grandmother of Neville Longbottom. That is why Harry finds you funny. Take no offense but you said that I may not be allowed within then you said I was, and finally, you didn't even ask us if I would be joining as Neville's guardian. I also find you amusing but think of it as a good thing, please. Harry has needed a laugh lately, so you have done something for us already. Bless you, Eizan. May the gods show you favor when possible." Eizan was now blushing to the roots of his hair while Harry gently clapped his shoulder.

"It is a good thing that you made us happy, I was crying earlier today so you did me a favor. Now I'd like to ask a favor of you instead of being given one freely. I would like for you to ask the head priest and Ren, the head priestess to meet us near the main building. I also want you to meet us, alright?" Eizan nodded and bowed before turning around and running off to get the two of them and ask them to meet him since Harry seemed nice. Often when someone wanted to see the head priest or priestess they demanded to see them and were denied until they were ready for them.

Eizan ran around a corner and was able to stop himself from running into the two of them, "Lady Ren, Lord Matsuyo, I was asked to ask for the three of us to meet Lord Potter when able to. I told him that he was asked to meet with the Goddess but he asked for us to meet him first. He seems polite and didn't demand a visit as most do. And when I confused Lady Longbottom, Neville's Grandmother, for a random person they laughed and thanked me for letting them be happy. I ask that we see them as soon as possible, he said to meet him near the main prayer building." The two heads looked at each other knowing that Eizan normally didn't find something to favor about their guests.

Looking at Eizan the twin heads replied, "We will meet him-"

"-now if possible,-"

"-you normally don't-"

"-find favor to give-"

"-to others. Lead the way." They answered the last part in unison.

Eizan nodded and turned to rush back a little faster than the twins were. He thought that the twins would surprise him and was eager to see how he reacted to their twin-speech quirk. "Priest Eizan, Head Priestess Ren, and Head Priest thank you for taking some of your time to listen to me."

The head twins were surprised when he bowed low and waited for their greeting. "Merry met, Lord-"

"-Potter. I am called-"

"-Priest Matsuyo and I am-"

"-Called Priestess Ren."

"-We must thank you for coming to Asyn's Holy Ground." They synchronized their introduction and welcomed Harry almost earning a groan from him.

"I want to ask that the three of you meet in the 'Private Prayer Room' with me. I think that there are some things that you may be able to help me with. If you aren't able to help I'd still like for you to come." The priest and twin heads looked confused at his oblivious reaction to their twin-speech. "I'll say this for sure, you remind me of the Weasley twins when you talk... they do the same thing." understanding lit their eyes as Eizan had to refrain from pouting.

The three holy people nodded and Eizan spoke before the twins could, "Please follow us, we will lead you there." Harry and Augusta smiled with amusement once they noticed the pout from the twins at being stopped from talking.

The five of them made their way to an abandon well house in the corner of the Sanctuary and the British wizards realized it had a strong 'notice me not' spell on it. They walked inside and were surprised when the well wasn't there, there was a spiral staircase instead. The five of them walked down the long stairs until they meet and seen a large door. Harry walked up to the door to knock when it was opened from within.

Looking up Harry came face to face with a beautiful librarian. "_Hello, Harry Potter, and welcome to my home. I see that you have brought gifts for me, please come in and sit down. I felt your wish to have my priests come with you and I know you have a reason for coming. Please, tell me why you came even after your answer was found."_

Harry bowed to her and followed her inside her home after taking off his shoes by the door. And washing his hands in a bin. He motioned for Augusta to do the same and as she did so Harry dried his own hands on a fluffy towel that wasn't too soft. "Thank you Asyn, for allowing me to bring them with me. I brought you a few books from Britain and asked my house elf friends to make a snack... oh... Doug made more than a snack, he made a meal."

Asyn gently laughed a soothing melody. "_I find that house elves often make more food when it comes to serving us gods and goddesses. The five of you may eat with me, now please continue Harry."_ Harry nodded respectfully to her.

"I thought that it may have still been you answering my plead to know about house elves and decided to thank you. And on the way here I thought about what all I had planned and decided to ask for help to get a few wizarding shops opened. I just need a Wand expert for my store, _Wands for Wizards,_ and maybe a list of other purebloods who weren't able to get a job to ask for help running a few things. I am willing to pay you and anyone who helps as much as possible when I get anything. Plus I ask for a list of people since I left my list of shops at home and Dobby is at-" A loud pop rung through the air and Dobby was beside him. Harry smiled at him, "Hey Dobby, can you do me a favor?"

Dobby jumped up and down, eager to be of help. "Yes Dobby will do a favor for the great Harry Sir. What may Dobby do for you... Lady Asyn! Dobby is happy to meet you! Dobby never thought that Dobby would meet a god or a goddess in Dobby's lifetime! What may Dobby do for the Great Goddess of Learning and Wisdom?!" Dobby bowed to Asyn and tried to be still even though he was too hyper about meeting her to sit still.

"_Dobby, please listen to Harry's request for me."_ Dobby stood up somewhat offended and nodded curtly yet politely before turning to Harry. Harry felt Dobby's willingness to listen to him and decided to act like he usually acted with Dobby when he didn't see him all day.

"First, did you have any trouble at Ichigo's house? No? Good. I want to know if you are willing to go ask Mana for the Shop & Business paper and the Jobs to be Introduced in Japan paper. Will you do that for me, please?" Harry watched as Dobby saluted him Before Harry came up with an idea. "Will you also bring some blank paper and a few ink pens of the muggle kind so I can take notes of what is said, too?" Dobby nodded before popping away leaving a pair of confused twins and awed priest.

"_Now my holy ones, you must see what is so special about Harry. He is kind, respectful, considerate, loving and willing do what he has to in order to get things done. __For now I think that I'll give you a copy of a translating spell that works on books so that you don't have to ask and pay muggles to do it for you. Is their anything else that you need?"_ Harry Laughed at the irony.

"There will always be something I need but I don't want to trouble you when I can find things to help my goals and finish them myself... that would be rude of me and it would not bring me satisfaction of a job well done. Finding Purebloods and other wizards I can't do since I can't track magicals." Augusta laughed at Harry's answer knowing that every bit of it was true while the priests looked at him with even more respect than before. Dobby chose that moment to pop into the room again and he dropped the files off and gave Harry the paper and five pens. "Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby bowed to the goddess before sneaking into a corner in hopes to stay. "_Now these shops are good. Hm... The jobs need to be straitened out a little but seem well rounded as well. I'm going to read them aloud for my holy priest to observe._

_Harry's Shops and Businesses in Japan_

_The Royal Owl: Mailing Service_

_The Royal Owl: Pet Shop_

_The Elegant Bookstore: Magic and the Arcane_

_Wands for Wizards_

_Mana's Wizarding Equipment_

_Potter and Mana's Clothes Store_

_Potter and Mana's Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_The Mellow Comet Childrens Home and Refuge_

_The Second Blossom Animal Rescue and Shelter_

_Freedom of Health Doctor's Office_

_Freedom of Health Potions and Remedies_

_Enchanted: Talismans and Other Powerful Objects_

_Karakura Town's Wizarding Guild_

_Wizarding Jobs_

_Philosopher_

_Doctor_

_Professor_

_Vendor/Salesperson_

_Pawnbroker_

_Tracker_

_Zookeeper_

_Coachman_

_Fortune Teller_

_Archivist_

_Mechanic_

_Enchanter_

_Forester_

_Warlock/Special Forces_

_Animal Breeder_

_Administrator_

_Inventor_

_Bodyguard_

_Tailor_

_Basic Healer_

_Advanced Healer_

_Adviser_

_Secretary_

_Librarian_

_Guild Member_

_Guild Master_

_Magic and News Reporter_

_Midwife_

_Cook_

_Spiritual Healer_

_Spy_

"_They all sound well thought out to me but since he is just starting a wizarding community he may need human opinions. That is why I read them to you."_ The twins and young man nodded as they thought about the list.

Eizan spoke first, "Maybe we can have the special forces and warlocks as a branch of the government to prevent any future dark wizards and to be trained in case any appear. They might also want to make sure that there aren't wizards who abuse their powers, that may be a future problem once the 'muggleborn', as Harry puts it, start learning magic in mass.' Harry nodded and wrote it down quickly.

Harry kept writing as he asked, "Does that mean we need to have a building where we house our governing body or maybe a headquarters for magical uses?" Ren looked startled by the question but recovered quickly.

"Maybe, but we would have to make sure that nobody in our governing body has a greedy streak, favoritism towards one race over the others for an unjustified reason, or a grudge that causes hatred against the other government officials since that would stop good work from being completed." Ren spoke with all seriousness. Harry wrote that down too and listened in case anyone spoke based on another idea.

Matsuyo was deep in thought as the other two waited for him to speak his turn. "I suggest that we wait to open certain shops. Like Karakura Town's Wizarding Guild since we will need to have a group of people organized to work there. Enchanted: Talismans and Other Powerful Objects and both of the Freedom of Health businesses might have to wait unless we can get a potions master and a few experienced potioneers to help us. Possibly even The Mellow Comet or The Second Blossom will have to wait unless we add squibs and muggles to the job listing." Harry tried to write as fast and legibly as he could before anyone else spoke.

Asyn gestured for her holy people to wait and they did as she commanded. When Harry was done writing the last part she spoke again, "_It would be good if you hired the squibs since many from Europe can't find jobs in the world that they love. Plus we could hire werewolves and other less liked magicals to help with these jobs. That would allow for the shops to open quicker than originally planned and it would help a minority find a place to call home. I can give you a list of homeless werewolves __and__ vampires to help you when needed and they would appreciate the pay to buy needed things and houses for them._"

Harry wrote down her suggestion and labeled it with a star before looking up and finding Dobby's hand up. "Dobby you don't have to raise your hand to speak as long as you give me time to write things down. Now please tell us your latest idea, young prodigy." Dobby blushed at being called a prodigy before he came back to reality.

"Dobby thinks that we should gather a few owls to send hiring letters to all the puppies and fanged ones. That way Harry Sir may be able to start his businesses sooner. In fact, Dobby thinks that Harry sir should ask that an owlery be built before the rest of the school. After that we should build a staff residence and the offices for all the staff people. Does Dobby's idea sound good?" Harry nodded as a wide smile came across his face. Writing it down he found that Dobby's idea might be a priority too.

"Thanks, Dobby. What you and Lady Asyn said is going to be priority while you three and your ideas will be next in line with the postponement of businesses also based on the same principles as the first two. Does that sound good?" Everyone nodded in agreement with Harry's priorities. "Now for round two of worries, same order with Dobby and Asyn trading places since I need the views of people who are going to be there." Dobby seemed to pout at being second to last but everyone agreed with his reasoning.

Eizan tried to think of something else and failed to think of anything. Sighing he motioned for Ren to go. "Among the jobs listed I think that Philosopher, Salesperson, Pawnbroker, Tracker, Zookeeper, mechanic, forester, special forces, Bodyguard, Tailor, Guild people, Reporter, Midwife, spiritual healer and spy jobs should wait. There won't be many jobs for them starting out and even though we will need enforcement here we should wait until a few people are trained properly for the jobs."

Matsuyo nodded at her idea as he thought of how to add to it. He waited until Harry had scribbled down the last ideas and decided his next idea. "The jobs that we will need right away are Professor, Archivist, maybe a few enchanters to make blades for use when a wand is lost, both healers, Advisers for you, Harry. It would be nice to have a few secretaries for the clubs and each level of class courses, to keep up with who should be given more responsibilities and to see who needs tutors. We should get a school library so we will need a Librarian and you will need Cooks to feed the students and staff."

Harry nodded and scribbled before turning to Dobby who looked dejected at having no ideas. "Don't worry, Dobby. I'll need your help when it comes to a few of the stores, alright?" Dobby recovered his cute-happy-go-lucky-bouncing as his ears flapped repetitively.

"_I have nothing to add either, it all sounds good to me. Now you know what to start and what is needed by your school. Can you re-read the list with notes taken?" _Asyn asked Harry. Everyone turned to him and listened to his refined jobs and businesses list.

"Harry's Shops and Businesses in Japan

The Royal Owl: Mailing Service (Active for Mana School-Currently)

The Royal Owl: Pet Shop (When Needed)

The Elegant Bookstore: Magic and the Arcane (Active)

Wands for Wizards (Active)

Mana's Wizarding Equipment (Active)

Potter and Mana's Clothes Store (Waiting)

Potter and Mana's Quality Quidditch Supplies (Waiting)

The Mellow Comet Childrens Home and Refuge (Active)

The Second Blossom Animal Rescue and Shelter (Waiting)

Freedom of Health Doctor's Office (Waiting)

Freedom of Health Potions and Remedies (Waiting)

Enchanted: Talismans and Other Powerful Objects (Waiting)

Karakura Town's Wizarding Guild (Waiting)

Wizarding Jobs

Philosopher (Waiting)

Doctor (When Needed)

Professor (Active)

Vendor/Salesperson (Waiting)

Pawnbroker (Waiting)

Tracker (Waiting)

Zookeeper (Waiting)

Archivist (Active)

Mechanic (Waiting)

Enchanter (Active)

Forester (Waiting)

Warlock/Special Forces/Army Member (Waiting)

Animal Breeder (When Needed)

Administrator (When Needed)

Inventor (When Needed)

Bodyguard (Waiting)

Tailor (Waiting)

Basic Healer (Active)

Advanced Healer (Active)

Adviser (Active)

Secretary (Active)

Librarian (Active)

Guild Member (Waiting)

Guild Master (Waiting)

Magic and News Reporter (Waiting)

Midwife (Waiting)

Cook (Active)

Spiritual Healer (Waiting)

Spy (Waiting)

NOTES: Special Forces and Warlocks are part of government to prevent dark wizards/ dark witches; Nobody who is part of magic governing body can have history of: Greedy streaks, favoritism towards a race, nor a grudge based-illogical votes (voting one way because a friend did or because voter holds a grudge against opposite voter.) After the owlery is built the staff residences and offices will be next."

Harry looked up and seen everyone's satisfied looks before realizing that Lady Longbottom had just stood there. "Lady Longbottom, do you have anything to add?" Augusta looked him in the eye and knew what she would say.

"Harry, I have nothing to add. However, I don't mind being in charge of organizing The Mellow Comet Childrens Home and Refuge. Neville's uncle won't be around to be mean and harsh to any children so I have no doubt I won't be able to properly raise a few kids with help." Harry grinned widely as he made a mental note of her offering. "We can speak of it latter."

Harry stood right before his stomach growled, everyone had ate their share of the food and left three half sandwiches and six sushi in the basket for him. "Dobby Wants Harry Sir to go home and eat! Harry Sir's Stomach does too! Dobby will aparate Harry Sir back to the manor. And then Dobby will come back for Lady Longbottom." Harry was barely able to wave to Asyn and the three residents of her grounds before he was back at home in his dinning room.

Dobby disappeared before Harry could ask him to tell everyone goodbye. So Harry decided to sit down and eat his first half-sandwich and his sushi. A few seconds later Dobby reappeared beside Harry and nodded once he seen that he was eating. He unpacked the basket and took it to be cleaned as Neville came in.

"Hello, Harry. How did it go?" Harry nearly choked on his food from the unexpected sound since he hadn't seen Neville come in. Harry chewed carefully while he tried to find a good descriptive word or phrase.

Turning to Neville he smiled, "It went smooth, we were able to settle a few of my plans and we were able to figure out who to hire. Most of those who will work in my shops will be Werewolves, vampires, and squibs. But they will, for now, be my primary workers, does it sound good?"

Neville nodded as Harry stood and Lady Mana walked inside the room with Lady Augusta. "Harry, may I see the plan details and notes? Hm... This sounds excellent, we should be happy that the owlery is almost finished. If we really wanted to get started now we could buy several owl posts and stands to house a few here. I think that the house elves would love to care for a few birds as well as the three of you humans." Mana looked over the details carefully, as if she was searching for fault within the plans.

Looking up she was about to tell him something when an owl flew through the window. It glided over to Harry and hooted as it held out a leg for him. "Thank you, beautiful. Here have a treat and please wait in case I see a need to reply. I'll read it here,"

"_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We are mailing you from the site of the soon to be opened __Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane to let you know that the building is almost complete. _

_We have finished the owlery and the staff quarters, several classrooms, five potion laboratories, eight restrooms on each of the four floors, and the great hall. We are currently working on a few of the club rooms, the library, and a quidditch pitch._

_We ask that you visit us sometime soon to determine if the school is satisfactory. We will give you a tour of what is complete and what we believe needs to be worked on. _

…_...Sincerely_

…_...Walker Winfrey"_

Harry looked up with a smile and scratched the owl's head earning a pleased hoot. "It looks like it won't be long before the school is opened for business! We need a ton of owls as soon as possible so we can message people for the shops!" Another tawny owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Hello, who sent you?"

The tawny owl hooted mischievously as it lowered its foot showing him a letter. Reaching for it Harry was surprised when it jerked its foot away before bringing it near as if teasing him. "Let me guess, the Weasley twins bought you. You match them perfectly, Tawny. May I please have the letter in exchange for a treat?"

The owl eagerly shoved the letter at him once it was given a treat and as everyone chuckled about how many reminders of the twins they had today. "Alright, this letter says,"

"_Dear Harry Potter, best friend of the world's greatest pranksters,_

_It is us, the Great Weasley Twins-Gred and Forge! Or more commonly known as Fred and George! __We heard that you are starting a school in Japan, is it true? If so we should pay you a visit soon. _

_We mailed you to give you an update on the Britain point of view. Headmaster Dumbledore has gone missing, we pranked Umbridge with the portable swamp-our invention-before we decided we needed no more schooling from Hogwarts. Plus the evel-dude-known-as-he-who-must-not-be-named has been sending out search parties to look for you, so check all mail for tracers! _

_We haven't heard anything from you and we are worried about our partner in pranking crimes. Ron and Hermione both say that you don't care about us anymore but we know better. You're just busy with planning Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane along with a few other shops and businesses. __Don't ask us how we know, it is our secret. When we visit we will tell you._

_Umbridge's blood-quill was found and she was thrown into Azkaban while McGonagall was appointed headmaster. That's all that is certain other than us visiting you after you read this letter._

_...Sincerely_

…_...The Weasley Twins_

…_...Fred and George Weasley"_

Harry was just about to question the letter when someone aparated into the room. "Hey Harry Sir-"

"We were worried-"

"-about you and-"

"-how Dobby is-"

"-as well as Neville,-"

"-and Augusta,-"

"-and Ichigo Kurosaki-"

"- that Fred seen-"

"-in a vision." Fred and George finished with mirroring smirks. Neville nearly squeaked thinking that they were death eaters before he relaxed with everyone else.

"It is nice to see... vision? You mean to tell me that you are a seer?" They nodded with growing snickers, "That's fantastic! I'm glad that the two of you got out of Britain before anybody found out! Most people would kill for a chance to have a seer for a friend. While I'm glad that you are my friends I'm even happier that no one will use you."

Harry smiled as Fred and George started to explained what they had seen so far. "First of all, you should know that Fred-"

"-sees the good things while George sees the-"

"-bad things, such as Voldemort and his lackeys. Now George"

"-will explain what he has seen-"

"-to let you know what, how, and when to improve or start things." They finish watching Augusta's reaction and attempting not to snicker. Augusta was trying to remain calm through her annoyance.

George cleared his throat and began, "First of all I seen you mailing someone in Britain to get a ton of owls for your owlery. Second, The people that the priests and priestesses approved are capable of doing their jobs right. Another thing is the shops, you should offer to pay Garrick Ollivander to come to japan for two weeks every third month to assign wands to students. Plus having a place for the werewolves to be at every full moon will help keep them from massacring anyone, just make sure that it has toys and some space for them." Fred pulled out a paper and smoothed it out before handing it to Harry.

"These people are going to be your best shop managers, we couldn't see what each one was in charge of but we managed to see a few and their store. I'll read my copy of the list aloud." Fred pulled out a second copy and started reading from it

"_Best Managers List_

_Thomas Brockwell-Bookstore_

_Kaiya Pretty-Wizarding Equipment_

_Alexandra Zografos-The Mellow Comet_

_Kane Cheyne-Enchanted_

_Eddy Roberts-FoH: Potions and Remedies_

_Alexis Elias_

_Fernando Stiff_

_Monique Knapp_

_Ava Provost_

_Ares Milas_

_Tristin Mosey_

_Winston Skiver_

_Alysia Roda"_

Harry nodded not recognizing the names when an owl flew into the room through a window in mid air. Harry gave it a treat once he had the letter and open it with curiosity. "Let me read this since it might pertain to your list knowing who it is from."

"_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Hello, I just made up a list of most likely to be willing minority workers. There is only werewolves and vampires but there are plenty listed who are fit to raise a kid or who has medical experience. There are others fit for different jobs but the majority of the wolves and a few vampires fit the first description both ways._

_If you write a letter to each of them individually you might want to list a 'lowest pay rate' that is high enough and tell them that you are looking to hire the minority despite what others think. If you write that they are more likely to be willing to work, I would ask the to reply by the same bird on whether or not they are willing to come so you can send them money to get here._

...With Love,

…_...Asyn, Goddess of Wisdom and Learning_

**Werewolves-Men**

_Bilal Garlick_

_Johan Leetch_

_Zakary Brother_

_Fernando Stiff_

_Gunnar Forrest_

_Ronan Orcutt_

_Kelvin Markley_

_Harry Ackerly_

_Israel Emery_

_Rowan Adee_

_Sage Tunks_

_Jairo Brandom_

_Karl Vesey_

_Braeden Augur_

_Khalid Tibbals_

_Thomas Brockwell_

_Ivan Parkman_

_Jaime Harling_

_Vernon Comfort_

_Harrison Dyes_

_Theodore Demos_

_Obelix Milas_

_Acheron Gonce_

_Khristos Thanos_

_Dionysios Hatzis_

_Castor Pagonis_

_Tydeus Stratis_

_Teodors Balli_

_Bemus Argyros_

_Alexio Peri_

**Werewolves-Women**

_Kaiya Pretty_

_Karina Finkley_

_Iris Danzey_

_Brisa Forrester_

_Alysa Game_

_Joyce Boler_

_Breonna Lamprey_

_Hailie Finkle_

_Krista Leedom_

_Monique Knapp_

_Gretchen Tamblyn_

_Kalyn Swindlehurst_

_Ava Provost_

_Raegan Adey_

_Mallory Jewett_

_Chloe Purrington_

_Cameron Broadie_

_Eloise Holyoke_

_Trinity Houseman_

_Janice Everage_

_Cassia Tasso_

_Nellie Kellis_

_Angel Andreas_

_Eunice Galatas_

_Georgia Kallas_

_Kay Soulis_

_Alexandra Zografos_

_Laria Christos_

_Jace Perris_

_Diarria Kanas_

_**Vampire-Men**_

_Ignacio Ramsden_

_Kane Cheyne_

_Jaeden Varnum_

_Winston Skiver_

_Bradyn Hargreaves_

_Davion Willitts_

_Tristin Mosey_

_Adriel Bowser_

_Eddy Roberts_

_Franklin Letter_

_Jaison Cosmos_

_Deo Vasil_

_Damion Spiros_

_Creon Alanis_

_Christophoros Rokos_

_Icelos Linard_

_Xerxes Andreadis_

_Prokopios Kalfas_

_Ares Milas_

_Damocles Pulos_

_**Vampire-Women**_

_Jocelyn Hepburn_

_Tatum Haye_

_Crystal Clemson_

_Sidney Shaker_

_Adrienne Strothers_

_Luisa Nethercott_

_Antonia Shetley_

_Moriah Nicholls_

_Anahi Farnam_

_Felicia Stockdill_

_Alysia Roda_

_Celandia Kormos_

_Cynara Kritikos_

_Tiara Mundis_

_Penelope Raptis_

_Alexis Elias_

_Letha Petralia_

_Kirsten Samaras_

_Thomasa Politis_

_Eunice Lasko"_

The twins grinned as if to say 'We told you so' as Harry was beginning to think that Asyn was a seer too. "Alright, now I recognize the names, we will alter their letter saying that we need head managers. But first I need to send a letter to the store owner of Eeylops Owl Emporium and ask him to send me two hundred owls for the school and mail him the gold. Yes Lady Longbottom?"

Augusta muttered to herself before nodding, "We should pay him extra to get us friendly owls, we might need some that are good for kids in case the students or staff order a book from anywhere else." Harry adopted a serious business face and nodded.

Harry looked around as if searching for someone, "Dobby, will you please get me some wizarding ink, a quill, parchment, and a wizarding envelope. I'm going to write a letter to Griphook and I'll need you to deliver it to Gringotts and ask them to be a go-between for us. Can you do that for me?"

Dobby stood tall and smiled as he answered, "Yes Harry Sir, Dobby will bring you writing kit and deliver it too. Dobby be glad to help." Dobby gave them a cute salute and popped away in a hurry to do as he promised.

Harry smiled at Dobby's obliviousness about his endearing streak and turned to the twins who both seemed to be thinking of the same thing. "I don't think that Dobby knows how adorable he is when he is happy or eager. If we hire him for anything else we should hire him to work with the animals, owls, or kids. Agreed?" everyone nodded while they looked where he had just been.

Dobby reappeared seconds later with the requested items, "Dobby has everything that Harry Sir asked for and is willing to deliver once the letter is written." Harry carefully took the items from Dobby and started thinking about what to write. "Dobby suggests that Harry write a greeting first."

Harry looked at Dobby with an amused smile, "I know I'm just trying to think of the body of the letter. Lets write a rough draft..."

"_Dear Griphook of the British Goblin Nation,_

_I have written to ask you a favor, I need to get word to the owner of __Eeylops Owl Emporium __to send two hundred friendly owls to me. If he asks my name is Charles Blackwood and I'm the guardian of Harry Potter __that seen him earlier this year__. I will pay you half the total worth of all the owls and the bonus for them to be friendly that I am offering. _

_Plus __it would be good to try to __get a group that is able to blend in with the environment __so there aren't too many muggles commenting on the unusually large group of owls. If possible ask him to have the owls try to blend in when not traveling and to hide when resting. _

_...__Thank you,_

_...Harry James Potter_

_...Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_...Lord Apparent of the Noble and Ancient House of Black"_

"How does it sound?" Harry asked. Dobby bounced up and down with approval as the twins nodded in agreement with Dobby.

Augusta cleared her throat causing all eyes to land on her, "I believe that it is well rounded even if it is short. However you should add a request for them to go through your mail for tracers." Harry nodded knowing that she was right.

"_PS. Will you please hire someone to go through my mail for tracers and such? I would appreciate it if you did."_

Harry looked back to Augusta who nodded with her finalized approval. "Now I believe that you should use the Weasley's owl to mail it since yours is so recognizable. That way your mail will not be stolen by he-who-must-not-be-named's minions. After you mail your letter to Britain I would send a note asking to schedule a visit to Mana's school body. But we will wait for the reply letter until tomorrow morning since it is bedtime." Everyone but Harry trudged away to bed as he wrote a note to the builder of the school and sent both letters.


	3. Notice

Hello, Those of you who have either Favorited or Followed this story. I am going to rewrite a few stories. The stories I will Redo are as follows:

Athena's Help = Blessings of Athena

Naruto and the Master of Death = (Same) Remake

The following Stories are ones I plan to continue, please for give me if your favorite/followed is not on either list:

Rise to Power

Harry Potter and Mana Institute of Magics and the Arcane

Runaway Angel


End file.
